Trouble in Paradise
by SwiftlyL1V1D
Summary: The Boss wants to get something started with Shaundi, but one of their own will try to stand in his way. Eventually the saints travel to a time before earth was atomized and a new problem surfaces from a similar cause.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes you into the Bosses POV while he tackles his misadventures in the simulation and while he deals with a problem close to home….

**The Bosses POV**

I woke up from a dreamless sleep and saw it was way past the set time everyone should be awake by. I quickly got up and got dressed in my blue jumpsuit and left my dorm to meet with everyone else on the ship. The first person that I was greeted by was the one and only Shaundi.

"Hey boss, why are you so late?" she asked, followed by "Everyone's been waiting to hear what you have planned for Zinyaks wardens"

I thought for a moment, looking into her green eyes. She was so beautiful but I quickly found myself beginning to daydream. "Get everyone together so we can discuss it. I'm gonna grab a bite to eat before I get there so no rush" I responded.

She walked off while I went straight to the kitchen wondering to myself while getting something to eat. "I think I should tell her how I've felt about her since we met. It's troubling me more now than ever, considering the fact that we might all die soon I have to tell her"

I walk into the meeting room aboard the ship and I see Kinzie, Pierce, Johnny, Asha, Matt, Ben King, Keith, and Shaundi. They were all sitting around a round table respectfully.

"So we know that these wardens are BIG fucking problems and I want to get rid of all of those sons of bitches" I said in a powerful and statuesque manner.

"Well how do you purpose we do that" asked King

"It's easy, I got it all planned in my head" I responded

"Oh this should be good" retorts Pierce, knowing how the Bosses plans are always wonky and in crazy fashion.

"All we got to do is cause as much trouble as we can in the simulation, draw them out, and corral them into the park" I stated with a high level of certainty in my tone.

"While everyone does that I'm going to program something into the simulation that is going to act as a death ray. As soon as they are all in the park, everyone needs to clear out so that I can fire the death ray and take them all out at the same time"

Everyone digests the information and actually think it's a brilliant plan. Then Pierce asks "So um… do we have to do this shit alone or something?"

I chuckle and in a joking matter I say "Aww what's wrong piece? Afraid of a few Saints Flow mascots coming in to kill you?"

"Hell no, I'm just saying maybe if we give those big fuckers 2 different targets then it will confuse them or something"

I think for a minute then remember that I have to tell someone something in private and maybe I can do it if we pair up as pierce suggested.

Before anyone can say anything I say "Alright maybe Pierce has a point. Pierce, you and Keith cause trouble up by Burns Hills Reactors. Shaundi, you're with me. Asha and Matt, you two fuck shit up by safeword. Johnny you take King and destroy anything and kill everything in your way. It's our time now! Lets get this shit started!"

**This is my first fanfiction story so please, any reviews and constructive criticism is highly appreciated! Hope you enjoy the story and I have many more chapters to come.**


	2. Chapter 2: Almost, Almost

Everyone went into their individual pods and were put into the simulation. Once in the simulation everyone met at the wreckage of what used to be the Saints HQ.

The Boss restates the plan to her allies "Alright you know who you're paired up with, remember, attract as much attention as you can to cause a warden to come after you. Once you've got one after you lure that crab looking shit to the park so that Kinzie can blow those fuckers back to wherever it is they came from. Got it?"

"Got it" Is what everyone replies

Shaundi follows the Boss into a part of the simulation that she instantly recognized.

"What are we doing here?" she asks with a curious look on her face as she takes in her surroundings.

**The Bosses POV**

I had finally led Shaundi to a part of the simulation I had discovered one day when I was just messing around in the simulation. I had found a blue door that led me back to Purgatory, our old HQ in stilwater. The thing about this place is that when we are here, we're completely cut off from everything else.

I turn to her and I see the look on her face as she begins to remember all of the good old times we had here.

I finally say "Shaundi I brought you her because I have something important to tell you and we needed to be in a place where we were truly alone"

"What do you mean truly alone?"

I get close to her and I caress her cheek, moving the strand of hair in front of her face to the side "I mean while we're here not even Kinzie will be able to hear us"

"Well if it's so important than say it already" she quips while moving the strand of hair back where it was

I begin hesitating and sweating because of the way she was staring at me. "Suddenly I don't think this is a good idea" I say to myself. More thoughts begin to come into my head "What if she just laughs at me?" "What if telling her is going to ruin our friendship?"

"I think NyteBlade is the best TV show ev…" I begin to say but she interrupts me mid-sentence

"So you dragged me here to tell me that you like some shitty vampire show, WITH a shitty and annoying actor?" she retorts angrily

I can't believe how stupid I'm acting… This was the perfect chance to tell her but I blew it because I was scared "We should just go and do what we're supposed to be doing" I say sadly

"I think that's a good idea"

She starts heading to the door we came from and I catch a look of sadness on her face

**Shaundis POV**

I can't believe him! He took me to a place where we're "truly alone" just to talk about NyteBlade? I am so fucking pissed at him right now so I'm just going to take my anger out in the simulation. Besides it'll help with the plan.

I head to the door and I see him eyeing me. I keep going and close my eyes, when I opening them again we were back in steelport. We super sprinted to our destination and started blowing anything and everything away.

Those ugly Zin started to show up and I gladly put them down. As I look over my shoulder I see The Boss picking a car up and throwing it at a dozen or so aliens. I smile at the sight but then I see red/orange rain. The warden's coming!

The Boss runs over to me and yells "RUN" I don't hesitate

**The Bosses POV**

"Talk to me people" I shout as I'm super sprinting towards the park, following Shaundis lead

Pierce is the first to respond "Boss we got this things attention and we're drawing it to the park!"

Followed by Johnny "You won't believe how much fun it was to get this asshole to come out! We're almost at the park"

Lastly Asha responded "Matt and I have this thing on our tail so you'd better be at the park when we get there"

Everyone met at the park at the same time followed by 4 wardens. "Kinzie do it, NOW!" I shout

At that moment we're all pulled out of the simulation as Kinzie fires the deathray in the simulation, instantly killing the wardens. As I step out of my pod I see Shaundi and I call out to her.

"Shaundi I…" is all I managed to get out before she stormed out of the room. "Damn boss what did you do to her this time?" I hear a voice behind me say. I turn around and it was Pierce. "It's nothing Pierce, she's probably just hungry or something" "I'm sure she is boss and by the way, I think that this is one of the best plans you ever had" comments Pierce as he begins to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3: Old Habits

I find it odd that Shaundi would react this way after I told her something completely irrelevant. Maybe she was expecting something else? Could she feel the same way? No. She couldn't possibly like me, I mean, if she did I figure we would have been together by now. There's only one way to find out…

I make my way to her ship and on the way to Shaundis dorm I come across Asha. She's lifting weights in the gym area and I decide to make conversation with her.

"Whatsup Asha?" I say nonchalantly as I make my way towards her

"Uh…Hi?" She said with a confused look on her face

"Anything wrong?"

"No it's just that in the entire time we've worked together you haven't ever tried to make small talk"

"Oh well um… sorry. I guess I figured since we're stuck together on a ship that we might get to know each other a little more"

She came in close and was basically whispering into my ear. I guess she didn't want anyone to overhear her talk about her personal life. Maybe this is why she's so cold and is distant from the rest of the crew.

"Yeah I guess you're right, the problem is I'm not really a people person. I've never really had a best friend and the only handful of boyfriends I've had only broke my heart" And right before my eyes Asha, the toughest woman I've ever met, bursts into tears.

**Shaundis POV**

Finally we were out of the simulation, now I can get the hell away from boss.

"Shaundi I…"

F*ck. Him.

I went into the bathrooms and washed my face, hoping, that this anger would go away. I haven't felt this pissed since Johnny died. I dry my face and start heading to my room but I hear a familiar voice call out to me.

"Oh, it's you"

"Yeah it's me. Hey you wanna explain what the hell you storming off was about? You just ran off when the boss was tryin to talk to you" Explained a concerned Pierce

"Look it's nothing so if you don't mind I want to be left alone" I said slightly annoyed but stopping myself from exploding on Pierce

Obviously not getting the vibe she is sending out, Pierce retorts "Well if it's nothing then why do you wanna be left alone?"

"Pierce, just get the hell away from me before something bad happens…" I begin to think of all the possible ways I could hurt Pierce, but I heard him say "Why you gotta be like that?" and then walks off with his head down.

I continue walking to my room but then I see Boss and Asha talking in the gym. I peak out of the corner of the wall just in time to see her breakdown into tears. "What the f*ck is he doing?!" HE'S HUGGING HER AND LETTING HER CRY ON HIS SHOULDER.

I can't believe him…

**Sorry about the short chapter here but iv'e been busy BUT tomorrows going to be a big one**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

**Bosses POV**

The entire time that Asha has been crying on my shoulder I couldn't help but feel disconnected. There is something that I have to fix…

"Well I gotta get going, there is something I have to do so clean yourself up and maybe we'll continue this later" I said reassuringly

She nods and begins to walk away but turns around and says "Hey boss um… thanks for listening" She looks like she had a weight lifted off her shoulders.

"No problem. Like I said we might as well get to know eachother more since we're stuck here"

She smiles then wave's goodbye. Well I might as well get this situation patched up now so I guess I have to go see Shaundi in her room. I start making my way to her room until I see a figure pacing pretty fast back and forth. I call out to it and the figure stops pacing and starts jogging towards me. It steps into the light and it's Shaundi.

"Shaundi good thing I caught you I-" With one swift movement I have to clutch my cheek

"Oww! What the hell was that for!?" I shout, still holding onto my cheek

"That's for wasting my time with that NyteBlade stunt you pulled earlier and for hugging with that slut!" She angrily screams back

"What are you talking about?" I demand

"Oh don't even try to act innocent!" She continues to yell "I was walking to my room when I saw you hugging that slut and caressing her cheek!"

I can't help but smirk at what she is trying to imply. I start to wonder though, why is she so mad that I was hugging her? Only one way to find out

"Quit f*cking smiling!" She raises her hand as if she is about to slap me again

I put both of my hands up "Wait wait wait" She lowers her hand and I start "So you saw me hugging Asha? Why are you so pissed off about that?"

Immediately, Shaundi looks down at her feet and doesn't respond to the question

"Look whatever's going through your head isn't true. I was just making small talk with her to try and get to know her better but then she started crying so obviously I had to comfort her. She isn't as badass as she makes us believe" I calmly state, knowing that I did nothing wrong

The look on Shaundis face said it all. She blew things way out of proportion and now she's embarrassed. There is an awkward silence for a few seconds until she finally looks at me

Her eyes begin to tear up so I get close and embrace her. She lets her tears flow into my shoulder. What is it what people crying today? F*ckin a….

"Im so sorry *sniff* I just assumed that you and her were together and I yelled at you and hit you…" She continues to cry

As she continues to cry onto my shoulder I begin to think. Wait so she got this pissed because she assumed that asha and I were together? So she LIKES ME! I pull her off of me and she stares into my eyes as I stare into hers. I go forward and kiss her. For just a split second Shaundi looked surprised but then accepted it and kissed me back. We kissed passionately for about a minute until I felt the need to get some air. I break away from her.

"Shaundi about earlier, I was going to tell you that I liked you. That whole NyteBlade thing was just a lie; I f*cking hate that show" I Joke

She wipes the last of the tears away and in a very low voice says "So why didn't you tell me that you liked me in the first place?"

"Well it's just that I got scared. Scared of what you would say or how you would react to me telling you that I liked you" I say sheepishly

I feel her soft hand grab mine and Shaundi says "I've liked you for a long time. No matter what you would always side with me when you knew I was right. You always saved me when I was in trouble but the way you felt is the way I felt. I had no idea how you would react because I know how crazy you are"

I was at a complete loss of words. I said the only thing that I could think of since I never thought I would get this far "So what now?"

"Now we make up for lost time" She says with a smile on her face

From behind we hear a loud thud and I shout "Who's out there" I get no response but then Shaundi grips my hand and whispers into my ear "It doesn't matter who it is. Right now nothing is going to stop us from sharing a night together"

I lose any attention I had to who made the nose, focusing all of it on the woman of my dreams taking me to her room. We finally make it there and she throws me on her bed. Locking the door she turns around, removing all of her clothes, and jumps on me. We passionately make love to each other, losing all track of time

After what seemed like an eternity, I passed out into a dreamless sleep.

**Who made the loud thud? Find out in the next chapter, this person will surely cause trouble for the two lovers. By the way if you don't get what i mean by the title of the last chapter ,"Old habits", It's Shaundis habit of being angry all the time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Gains & Pains

**Shaundis POV**

I wake up and find myself laying ontop of the boss. I can't help but smile as I roll out of the bed and find the clock on the floor. Guess we must have gone a little bit too crazy. I pick it up and I see it's almost 12 PM! I can't remember what time we fell asleep but I do know that we took a while to finish. I hear the bedsheets shifting behind me and I hear the voice that has always soothed my nerves, regardless if I show it or not.

"Good morning babe. Wait uhh.. I can call you that right?" I couldn't help but smirk at him for sounding so nervous and slightly afraid

"Good morning and of course you can baby. I would have to hurt you if you give me some pet name since we're together now" I joked

With a grin on his face he quickly responded "I'm sure you would, with what you being a badass now. We've been out for a while so I think we should call everyone to the meeting room and discuss what our next move is to cause as many problems as we can for Zinyak"

"Alright well I think we should both shower and then maybe get some breakfast before we do all of that"

"Sounds like a plan" he says

We both completely strip down and head into the shower together. I still can't believe that we're finally together. I've been hoping we would be together for a long time but it's a shame we only got together in tough times like now. After a while we finish showering and I get dressed. He looks around and begins to blush. He doesn't have any fresh clothes to put on! I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Um do you have a towel that I can wrap around myself so that I can go to my room and get some clothes?" he asked

"Yeah I do hang on" Feeling a little naughty I try to find a towel that would be the most embarrassing for him to wear. I find a pink and yellow towel covered with flowers and hand it to him.

He looks at it, then at me, then back at the towel and says "Are you f*cking kidding me? You have to have something better than this…"

I look at him sternly and he wraps it around his body. I take the hand that he holds out to me and leads me to his room. To be completely honest, it wasn't exactly what I expected his room to look like. Everything was very tidy and the style of the room was overall pretty sophisticated looking. Maybe this is why no one is ever allowed into his room, he probably thinks that if they find out his little secret he won't seem as badass anymore, but personally I like it.

I look over to his desk and I find some fashion magazine. I guess he noticed this because he came over and tried to hide it somewhere but I already saw what it was and I didn't hesitate to bring it up.

"So a fashion magazine, your room looking so high class. What are you hiding?" I question him because obviously he has lead everyone to believe he was just a simple sociopath

He sighs "Alright im into fashion and I like things in this style okay? I admit I might have been scared that if people knew that I was into this kind of stuff then that might see me as some p*ssy"

"Well I have to say that I like it. I think that your lovers' opinion is the only one that should matter to you anyways, so now that I know you shouldn't be afraid to hide anything from me anymore"

He doesn't say anything but he didn't have to because his actions spoke for him. He came up to me, put one hand on my cheek and the other around my waist, and brought me in for a long and passionate kiss

After we broke away he looked into my eyes and rested his forehead on mine. After a while he finally spoke

"We should get going, it's getting late and we have important sh*t to discuss"

I simply nod and he puts on some clothes and again puts his hand out to me. I take it and we head to the meeting room, passing Pierce along the way.

"Hey boss whats u-"He started to say but then looks at our locked hands and his jaw drops "What the f*ck!? Boss why are you holding hands with Shaundi?" He asked hysterical

The boss begins to say something but I cut him off with "What? You got a problem? We sorted out our little problem and found out that we both liked each other so now we're together. Got it?" He doesn't respond, looking even more surprised than before

"I'll take that as a yes. Now find the rest of the crew and tell them to go to the meeting room. The Boss has something to discuss with everyone, but don't rush because we're going to get something to eat"

We head to the kitchen to find some food; as we walked away I looked back and Pierce was still staring at us until we disappeared from his sight.

**Johnny Gats POV**

"Wait wait wait hold up. Did you just say that Shaundi and the Boss are together?"

Pierce full of excitement continues "Oh yeah, holding hands and everything. I still can't believe it though like its SHAUNDI AND THE BOSS!" He exclaims

"I can see what you're saying. I never would of thought them two would come together. Anybody else know?"

"Nah, you're the only other person other than those two and me who knows about them"

"Good let's keep it that way, I don't think the boss would appreciate us telling everyone about his personal life"

"Aww really? I wanted to see the shocked look on everybody's faces but f*ck it I guess you're right"

"I know I am and besides, maybe them two being together can do them so good. Maybe we'll get to see a side of the boss that we haven't seen yet"

Asha walked into the lounge but with an angry look on her face

"Oh and by the way, Shaundi said that the boss wanted everyone to head to the meeting room to discuss a new plan" said Pierce

When I looked at Asha she winced once she heard Shaundis name then slammed her fist on the coffee table. As soon as she came in, she left mumbling something along the lines of "That b*itch" and "I knew something was up between them". Eh fuck it. It's probably nothing…


	6. Chapter 6: Nice Surprise or Not

**The Bosses POV**

I still can't wrap my head around this. I've wanted to be with her for so long and now my dream has become reality. What baffles me even more is the fact that she liked me back…

"Hey baby, what're you thinking about?" she asked

I gave her a confused look

"You were just sitting there staring at me. You know your food is getting cold right?"

"Oh shit, come on we have to go to the meeting" I had forgotten all about it

She dabs at her lips with a napkin and holds her hand out. Again our hands interlace and we head to the meeting. As we're walking Shaundi looks at me and says "Hold up"

"What is it?" I question

She hesitates for a moment "Um what are we gonna do?"

"About" I said, getting slightly impatient

Looking down at her feet, Shaundi in a miniscule voice finally says "Well you know… telling the crew about us?"

"Well we can just tell them. It's not like they'll think differently of us, I mean, I'm their boss and you're Shaundi. I doubt anyone will say anything bad about us; at least not in front of us"

"Yeah I guess you're right"

We make it to the door and I hear a lot of chit chat amongst the other saints. From what I could make out it sounded like they were arguing on ideas to piss ZInyak off. I open the door and all at the same time everyone looked at Shaundi and I. Literally everyone except for Pierce and Johnny had their mouths wide open, bewildered at the fact that I was holding hands with Shaundi. Scanning the room I couldn't find Asha but I was getting a little steamed at all the glaring eyes and open mouths.

"Well as you might have guessed, Shaundi and I are together now"

Ben is the first to speak "By together you mean…"

Annoyed I barked "I mean, we're boyfriend and girlfriend, in love, soulmates. Need any more definitions?"

Seeing my anger he just whimpered "I got it"

"Will you pricks ever stop staring at us? I swear any second longer and I'm gonna beat dat ass" Shaundi shouted. I rested my hand on my forehead and laughed to myself. After a few seconds I composed myself "Well you heard the lady, stop staring and start giving me ideas"

Kinzie brought in a white drawing board with pictures and words all over it. She set it in the middle of the room and began explaining "Well Pierce didn't like this plan very much but maybe yo-"

"I don't like you're plan because WE COULD DIE FROM IT!" Pierce angrily interrupts

I come in "You mean you could die from it, right pierce? Anyways keep going Kinzie I want to know this plan of yours since it has Pierce hiding under a table, sucking his thumb" I joke

"Pshh. Whatever man…"

Kinzie continues explaining her plan "What I figure is if we destroy all of the statues Zinyak placed in virtual steelport then it will cause immense damage to the Zins electronic mainframe"

I was going to ask her a question but I stopped myself, knowing if I knew the logic behind it then I would wind up more confused than before. What I was going to ask was how in the hell does destroying statues cause damage to a electronic whatever it's called. Bah I'd rather not know.

Instead I ask "How many of these things are there?"

"I've pin pointed about 22 statues. The code in the data suggests that these things are going to be hard to destroy so I would suggest you pair up"

Everyone looks around the room at eachother, then at us, then silently think to themselves.

Johnny is the first to stand "Well seeing as you two lovebirds are definitely going together I'm takin Keith on a joyride to hell"

Frightened Keith looks at Johnny "WHAT? Last time we were paired together I saw things I shouldn't of ever have seen…"

Johnny laughs at this "Oh come on man. I was just having fun!"

"THAT was fun to you? Jesus fuckin Christ…"

They leave the room and the next to speak is Pierce. "Well I guess the brothas gonna get down again. You ready?" he asks Ben

"Bitch, I'm always ready" He boldly states and the pair walk out of the room

Leaving Matt, Shaundi, and I alone in the room. He just looks around and shrugs "I guess I'm with you guys since no one seems to know where Asha is"

Shaundi quickly snapped "Uh no you're going to find her and let her in on the plan"

"What? You're not the bloody boss!" he exclaims

Shaundi threateningly steps forward but I put my hand on her shoulder. "Shaundi, calm down. And Matt like I said before, listen to the lady. You don't want to see what this one will do to you when she's pissed off"

He simply nods his head and walks off to find his partner

My love and I turn to face each other but before I can speak she asks "Hey boss I was wondering, since you said we were soulmates and everything…" she trails off

"Yeah we are. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me your name" she asks cautiously

I think for a moment but I decide that I should. I mean why not? She deserves to know it if she's with me and to be honest I'm getting a little bit tired of people calling me boss all the time and it makes the writer feel that writing The Bosses POV is a little awkward. Eh might as well.

"Well you deserve to know so yeah, I can tell you"

She looks at me full of excitement and gleefully awaits my answer

"My name is Maximillian Curtis Yorkshire, but you can just call me Max for short"

She looks at me with a straight face for a minute but then bursts out laughing

"WAIT WAIT! SO THAT'S WHY YOU NEVER TOLD US YOUR NAME? HAHAHAHA" I decided to just let her laugh it up and found slight reprisal when the look on her suggested her sides started to hurt

I grab her and I seductively whisper into her ear "I don't know about you but I could go for a quickie right about now"

She stares into my eyes and says "Mhmm I think I feel the same way Max" putting emphasis into my name

We start getting riled up and I toss her onto the table in the meeting room. Making sure she was completely horny I went into her ear and whispered "I think we should dedicate this one to Josh Birk, afterall he was your boyfriend wasn't he?"

The look on her face took a complete 180. She looked so furious that I felt like her eyes burned two holes into my head. "Revenge tastes bitter doesn't it? Now come on we have work to do"

She got off the table and shouts "We're going to have a loooong talk when we get back mister"

"Oh yeah whatever you say babygirl"

We get into our individual pods and Kinzie injects us into the Simulation, sending us coordinates to our designated statues. I take the lead and head to the first statue.

**Matt Millers POV**

Where the bloods hell is she? It has to be important if she missed an important meeting like that. I know, ill check the gym, she's always there working out those massive thighs of hers. I jog to the gym but there's no sign of her. Maybe I should check her room next. Again I jog to her room but peaking in I still see no trace of her. Ugh where the devil is she. I start to make my way to the lounge but then I hear something as I pass by the ladies room. I get close to the door and press my ear up against it. It sounds like Asha and shes… shes… CRYING? The one and only badass, Asha, I crying. Oh this I've got to see.

I open the door "Well this is nice" I say with a smirk on my face that quickly morphs into a look of uncondensed fear

She turned around and I saw her mascara running down her cheeks and she gave me a look that could probably kill. Oh shit, she's coming towards me! Maybe it was safer outside…

MAYBE? IT WAS SAFER OUTSIDE!


	7. Chapter 7: In Plain Sight

Asha continued her walking up to me. SHIT. What do I do? I'm gonna die aren't I…

She opened her mouth and began to speak "Matt, you listen to me. You will NOT tell anyone about what you just saw. You hear me? I'm not kidding. If you do I'll do everything in my power to make your life miserable"

Too afraid to speak I just nodded my head. Either way she's my partner and we'll get reamed if we don't do our part in the mission.

"Asha we're partners so we have to go into the simulation to do our part in the mission"

"And that mission is?" she said while cleaning herself up

"We have to destroy statues in the simulation that Zinyak created to disrupt their mainframe, so come on we have to get going before we get in trouble" I ushered her to follow me and she did. I have no idea why she would be acting like this. I've never seen her this way before, I'll have to investigate this later but for now this mission has my undivided attention.

**Max's POV**

Good god I'm going to get yelled at by Shaundi. I didn't quite expect that reaction from her when I said that joke. But to be honest it was worth it just to see her get so mad over me mentioning Birk.

She hadn't said a word since we got here but it seems like she is channeling the anger into destroying these statues. Maybe I should rile her up like this more often, it gives her more of a drive and gets the mission done faster. I decided to wait until we got out of the simulation to discuss the situation but right now I have statues to destroy, besides, were almost done with our part. With her anger we burned right through these statues.

"Alright Kinzie, what's going on right now on your end" I ask Kinzie

"Well you two are almost done. The rest of the teams are about halfway done and it looks like we're already wreaking havoc onto their system mainframe. Just destroy 2 more and I can bring you back" she states

"Good. The faster the better" I knew the faster we got this done the earlier I could be with Shaundi alone

We just got through destroying our last one and we were almost immediately transported back to the real world. As soon as I opened my eyes I felt a stinging pain on my ear. I then realized I was being dragged by my ear by Shaundi.

"OUCH. WHAT. THE. HELL!" I exclaim. She doesn't say anything but from what I could gather she was taking me to her room. When she finally let go of my ear we were in her room. "Sit down" she demands and I sit on her bed. She locks the door and turns around with anger present in her face.

"We're going to talk about that little stunt you pulled earlier"

"Whats there to talk about? You laughed at my name and I got a little revenge"

"Oh I get it, but talking about Birk? You know how much I hate him and the idea of us having sex dedicated to him disgusts me"

"Come on lighten up. It was just a joke and I didn't mean anything by it. Listen I'll make it up to you somehow okay? Let's just not fight because we barely started being together" I said, hopeful that she would agree

"Okay. I guess you're right, im sorry for overreacting and it better be something good"

"Glad we talked this out. And hey, maybe we can turn that quickie into something a bit more passionate and drawn out"

She jumped ontop of me and we locked our lips together. She pushed me down while still kissing me and I put my arms around her, gripping her back.

**Several hours later**

God im so exhausted. She has so much sexual energy that I think IM going to have trouble keeping up, although she did fall asleep before me. Right now I can only stare at her while she sleeps thinking that at this moment, life hasn't been this good for a long time. I kiss her on the cheek then after a few seconds, I fall sleep with her in my arms.

**Ashas POV (While Max and Shaundi are talking about their problem)**

Matt and I are just about done with these statues. I am so f*cking mad right now that anything that gets in my way is dead before they can think. Matt hasn't said anything at all since we got here. I guess he's too scared to talk which is good. The Boss thinks that he can just make me feel attached to him and then go sleep with some whore? Not on my watch. I have something planned for them and the Zin are going to help me do it, albeit they won't have any knowledge of it.

First I had to get rid of Matt, which would be easy. Then I would have to find a rogue zin drug dealer. I mean no organization of any kind doesn't have those rejects.

"Alright Asha we're done so we should head back" those were the first words he's said since we got here

"Matt you go ahead I'm going to stay here and vent some anger"

"but-"

"Unless of course you want to be the test dummy instead" I said threatening him

Scared he simply said "Of course not Asha, see you later then" and was hastily transported away. Now onto step 2. The only way to find this type of zin would be to go to the dirtiest place there was in steelport. I made my way to the sex clubs under the highway and without a doubt I had found him. He was disguised as some gimp or something but I knew he was a zin because of the way he acted. He didn't seem to notice me and I came up behind him and grabbed him by his throat.

"What do you want? I'll give you anything just let me go" he said terrified

"Well it's good to see that you're so compliant, I know you're a rogue zin and I want some of your alien narcotics"

"How the hell did y-"

"I could tell the way you acted all wonky around "humans"" I said with air quotes

"Look I can get you what you want but I'll want something in return"

Still holding his throat I tighten the grip "What you'll get is your life"

"Well then you might as well kill me cause im not giving you the stuff without some form of payment"

I let go of him and asked "What's your price"

"I'll ask a favor from you in the future"

"Alright well I need specific type of narcotics" I reply

"What are you looking for exactly" he asked

"I need 2 different drugs: one that can put someone to sleep and another to make someone horny as all hell"

He put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment "Alright, I think I can help you out" With a wave of his hand narcotics appeared before me and he signaled me to pick them up. "Oh and by the way, this meeting never happened" and then he vanished in a poof.


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble Ahead

**Max's POV**

"Wake up sleepy head" I hear a soft voice whisper into my ear, while a hand was going through my hair. I open my eyes and I see Shaundi lying next to me, staring intently at me.

"Alright im up. Why are you staring at me like that?"

She giggles and then gets on her knees, leaning forward for a kiss. I lean in and connect with her. After we separate she said "Ben says he has an idea to completely break the simulation so we can go after Zinyak"

"Alright so where is this meeting taking place?"

"They all said to meet in the hull of the ship so that Kinzie and Matt can go over the specific techy stuff"

I smirked slightly "Well at least you'll know some of what they're going to talk about because I sure as hell won't"

Pouting, she comes in closer and positions herself ontop of me. I could feel the bottom of her feet under my thighs and wow they were really cold. We might have to see to fixing the temperature in this ship.

"Aww its ok I'll just put it in a way that you'll understand, okay?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now come on get dressed. We have a briefing to go to"

"Oh and by the way, they said that we should all gather for brunch before we head out"

Confused, I look at her and say "Brunch? How can we have brunch on the ship"

"Well of course we can't have brunch on the ship but we can in the simulation" she said slightly annoyed

"Well then let's get going" I said

We both got dressed into a pair of clothes I find on the zin mothership as I was saving Johnny and I packed at least 20 different outfits for everybody on the ship and put it all on the Mech Suit. Im lucky none of it got destroyed during the escape.

I was wearing a white, long sleeved, button up shirt with a black vest and a white blazer. For my bottom I was wearing white pants and black dress shoes. Shaundi was wearing a purple tube top and a black, thin jacket with a black short skirt and black flats. We looked at ourselves in the mirror, admiring our looks because afterall we had been dressed in those bland jumpsuits the whole time we've been here. After approving of our look we head out of her room and we start going to the hull of the ship.

We arrive and everyone looks at us

Shaundi rolls her eyes and says "Again with this staring bullshit?" he shouts

"Well sorry but you and the Boss really went all out in your looks. I mean we're just going to get brunch after this briefing" cowers Pierce

**Asha's POV**

I heard that we were going to go after Zinyak after we break the simulation completely. I suggested that if anything were to happen that we should share some kind of last meal together. The thing about these drugs is that since I got them from the simulation, they only work in the simulation. Now if I feed them to Shaundi and the Boss in their food, then everything should go my way.

"Asha you there girl?" someone asks

I realize that I've was sitting there staring at Pierce unintentionally while I thought about my plan

"Yeah im here"

"Good, because everyone is here and Ben is about to start"

Ben stands up with Kinzie and Matt and together they start to tell everyone about the plan. It's simple really. We create a "key" out of parts from the simulation and take it into the mainframe. Then we escort the Boss into the Zin mothership so that he can kill Zinyak. But that's for tomorrow and today I have something else in mind.

"But today we're going to have brunch together in the simulation, interesting thing is what we eat in the simulation transfers to our body in reality" states Kinzie

Everyone cheers and heads to their individual pods. I can't help but stare at those two idiots, holding hands and shit like that. They seem like they're literally glued to eachother since they didn't separate for a second except for when they got into their pods. Even in the simulation they were doing the same thing.

We all hold a race to see who'll get to Smiling Jacks first. I HAD to beat Shaundi.

We wait for the green light and burst off of the starting line. She was ahead of me at first but then I shot ahead of her. I heard her grunt and I knew she wanted to beat me. She didn't know what I had planned or that I had feelings for her boyfriend but I know she's just competitive that way.

I keep ahead of her and I block her from getting in front of me everytime she tried. We finally arrive at Smiling Jacks and I smiled at the fact that I beat her. I looked around and I realized we left the other behind. Finally the others join us and Shaundi, with a pissed look on her face, walks up to the Boss and takes him inside. Everyone follows suit.

Everyone orders their food and I excuse myself from the group. I memorized their orders and I snuck into the kitchen and emptied the drugs into their foods. The drug to knock Shaundi out, and the drug to make the Boss extremely horny. I hear someone coming so I duck inside of a cardboard box that's right beside me.

**Shaundi's POV**

What was up with Asha? She was staring back at me the whole team during the race. Oh well, it's probably nothing. She had went to the bathroom and everyone was talking to eachother about old times.

"Hey Johnny, remember the time that we went to kill Tanya" asks Max

Johnny laughs "Hell yeah man. I remember that was the first time I heard you talk"

Ben started to laugh "I loved it when she pulled the gun on us thinking we were just going to let her kill us"

All three of them start laughing just as Asha takes her seat next to me

After talking for a while our food finally came. We started digging in but something tasted a little funny. It wasn't anything too bad but it was a little weird tasting.

Half an hour later we finish our food and return to the ship. I start to feel woozy and I grab Max and pull him to the side. "Hey baby im feeling a little under the weather so im going to lay down in our room"

I could see the worry in his eyes flare "Are you alright?"

"Im fine, just a little tired"

"Well alright I'll be there in a little bit" he said reassuringly

I left to go to our shared room and I didn't even bother getting undressed. I just fell into the bed and before I knew it, I was sound asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Just Beginning

**Max's POV**

Well that was kinda weird. She was full of energy one minute and the next she is tired and wants to go sleep. I can't help but feel…. Different. Maybe it was something in the food that was putting me off. Maybe if I wash my face it will make me feel a little bit better. I head to the bathroom and I turn the knob marked with a big C for cold. I dump some water into my cupped hands and splash it onto my face. It felt so refreshing but it didn't really help with this feeling that was boiling deep within me. I walk out of the bathroom and almost immediately I know what it is that I'm feeling. Just then a surge of sexual energy courses through my body. I needed something to subside this energy, but Shaundi is fast asleep….

With every passing second, the energy got stronger and stronger until I didn't care what I did as long as it went away. The first person I saw walking around the corner was Asha and she had a big grin on her face which was unusual. At that moment I grabbed her kissed her lustfully. To my surprise she hadn't said anything about it but only kissed me back and I found her leading me to her room, all the while still kissing me. I can't believe im doing this to Shaundi but I can't control myself. But hey, she doesn't have to know. I'll just pretend it never happened and as long as I act regularly she won't be suspicious.

"You've been a naughty boy" Asha said seductively

"Now you're going to get your punishment" she continued

I sat back, speechless as she undressed in front of me and pounced me. As I look about I see a bright red light coming through a crack in one of her shelves. Seconds later I find myself indulging in guilty pleasures and nothing else mattered…

As long as this stupid feeling went away, I didn't care.

***The Next Morning***

**Third Person POV**

Max wakes up lying on the couch in the lounge. He grabs his head as he remembers the night before and wonders if it's a dream. He simply assumes it was and gets up from the couch and goes into the kitchen to grab something to eat, since he was starving. Sitting alone he eats in silence, still wondering about his apparent dream. After 15 minutes he disposes of his plate and begins aimlessly walking around until he looked up and found that he walked to Shaundis room.

Placing his ear against the door he hears someone crying inside and peeks his head in. He sees Shaundi crying into a pillow while cursing at both Asha and Himself. He is taken aback as he realizes that the events of the previous night were in fact real and he had a major problem laying in front of him, crying her eyes out. He quietly goes into her room and shuts the door. Scanning the room he sees a blank DVD split into 3 pieces on the floor and he walks over to them. He pieces them together and they read "Me and my love sharing a night together. Love, Asha". Max very silently mumbles "That stupid c*nt"

Evidently he wasn't silent enough because Shaundi lifted her head off the pillow and saw Max crouching over the DVD. "you…" she says angrily

"Shaundi I can explain…" I began but she interrupted me

"I don't want to her another goddamn thing come out of your mouth. You hear me?! We… We are OVER." She began to scream at Max who only looked at her, letting the truth sink in that he messed up. Badly.

"You really think that you could go around f*cking that slut without me finding out… No I'm not going to let you treat me like this. And as for that b*itch, im going to make her wish she died with everyone else on earth!" she yelled

She went up to Max and start slapping him and punching him in the face. He didn't do anything to stop it but simply stood there and took it, sorrowfully. As she is doing that she shouts "I HATE YOU!" "BURN IN HELL WITH YOUR SKANK"

After she tired of hitting him, she continued crying and whimpered "Just get out and don't come back"

He wasn't going to let this end without a fight. He knew something was fishy about this whole situation and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

He spoke for the first time since she started ranting "Shaundi listen to me. Do you really think that I would do something like this. We've been wanting eachother for so long and now that we finally have eachother you think I would go out and do something like this purposefully. Asha did something and I know it. I've been noticing her giving you nasty looks and when she snuck away from us during brunch our food ended up tasting funny. OUR FOOD. None of the others had the same problem, only us. Look I promise im going to get to the bottom of this and im going to make things right"

She had stopped crying but in a voice full of contempt she said "Do whatever you want. But do it the hell away from me…" she snarled

Max let himself out and he could hear her crying again

Meanwhile Asha was in her room content. She got revenge on them both AND as a bonus she had sex with him and recorded it all for Shaundi to see. Early in the morning she had slipped the DVD under Shaundis door and dragged Max's body into the lounge and put him on the couch. She thought to herself "I haven't felt this good in a long time".

**Max's POV**

I have to fix this f*ck up right now. GODDAMNIT. The big plan is today and this bullshit is happening. I have to be strong for everyone and I have to deal with the bigger problem at hand first. Through the intercom on the ship Keith starts to talk "Everyone is to report to the hull of the ship for briefing". F*ck.

I collect myself and walk to the hull of the ship. Everyone is already there but I hear a lot of chanting and I quicken my pace. As I see everyone circled around two people I quickly notice that it's Asha and Shaundi fighting. I have to stop them.

"ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT" I roar. All the chanting dies down and everyone looks at me.

"We have important shit to do today so stop acting like highschool assholes and stay focused. We can deal with all of this later" I made it clear that the last sentence was meant for Shaundi. She just crossed her arms and looked down angrily.

"Alright today is the day that Zinyak gets what coming to him. Everyone knows what to do so get to your pods and let's do this"

My first team went with me to take the key into the simulation mainframe. Once we "placed" the key into the mainframe it was going to cause the simulation to override and destabilize. My second team, which Shaundi was a part of, accompanied me to open rifts into the simulation and cause it to further destabilize. After Pierce stayed behind at the first rift I took the opportunity to talk to her.

"Shaundi, baby listen. I know things look bad but I'm going to prove to you that something else is up. I promise that I'll fix this…" I said sincerely

She seemed to get the sincerity in my voice and she replied "You'd better be right. Im not gonna wait around for you for too long"

"As long as you give me a chance, I'll make things right"

As we clear the area for the rift to appear I tell her to be careful and I take off to the last one. When I clear that rift Kinzie tells me to get off of the platform because something big is going to come out of it. I look in awe as Paul, a giant saint's flow can from Pierce's nightmare simulation, materializes from the rift and gives me a big thumbs up. With that Kinzie tells me to leave as soon as possible and I try to find the first portal back to the real world. When I reach it I find that it isn't working so I head to several others who don't work until I get to one but the entire simulation freezes and takes me back to the old days in the Row. Back when things weren't complicated…

Finally im able to pull out and I take my last time to assault the Zin on the ship and gain access to the armory. When we finally arrive I find power armor that has built in super powers like the ones in the simulation. Everyone else follows closely in the ship as I descend into Zinyaks Throne room. After some taunting and threats made by both of us, I get the jump on him and begin beating him in his face. He kicks me off and teleports somewhere that I can't see. A large hole opens overhead and Zinyak appears in a HUGE suit of armor. After a while of me shooting him he seeks shelter behind a forcefield which I task Kinzie to bring down.

After holding off hordes of Zin the shield is brought down and I destroy his armor and I stand above Zinyak. He begins to talk and I tear his head off with his spinal column still attached. As I celebrate my victory I discover that all of the Zin have pledged allegiance to me. Zinyaks personal slave, Zinjai, informs me that they have the means to time travel. As I look at my friends I ask them if they are ready for a field trip.

Our Journey is far from over

**This is taken from the end of Saints Row IV except the earth will actually be able to be saved so the story can continue in the real world on earth. I plan for the rest of the story to take place after Max (The Boss) destroys the nuke but instead decides against running for presidency. Therefore everyone except for Keith will remember anything. I felt tired of the whole ship thing so i hope you'll enjoy the story more in this depiction of the story.**


	10. Chapter 10: Truth Hurts

_Max and his friends' time travel to the events after disarming the nuke but before he decides to run for the office. He decides not to but he has Kinzie and Matt compile data to give to the government so that they can have an advantage against the impending Zin invasion. World leaders around the world unite and build several counter measures in the months following. The Saints again time travel to the exact day that the Zin invade and witness the Zins utter destruction. With that finally being over, Max has to turn his attention to personal problem._

**Max's POV**

"So now that those alien f*ckers are gone, what do we do now boss?" asks Pierce

"I think we've earned a little R&R. I say we just head back to the HQ in steelport" I respond, finally I can get some rest. At least for a little bit before I have to deal with my other issue…

Pierce talks again interrupting my thoughts but this time he was talking to Shaundi

"So… girl, now that we're in Steelport in the real world, does that mean you're going to move in with the Boss and cancel your show?" he asks

"Pierce. Not now" she hisses

"But I thought you two wer-"

"Shut the f*ck up Pierce" she shouts before storming off into the streets of steelport

"Boss, what did you do to her" Pierce asks me slightly amused

"Uh it is kinda complicated but I think that when we had brunch, Asha put some type of drug or something that made Shaundi sleepy and made me sexually crazed" I explained

"Wait. So you're saying that you banged Asha? And how the hell did drugs in a simulation transfer over to the real world"

Kinzie comes into the conversation and is about to speak but Pierce and I simultaneously said "I'd rather not know"

Pierce asks "So what are you going to do about it? I mean I haven't seen Asha around since you killed Zinyak"

"I don't know but I have to get Shaundi back. It was a mistake that was purposefully planned by Asha but I have to prove it to Shaundi" I mutter sadly

Again Kinzie steps beside me and explains "From some data I could recover from the simulation, I found that since what we ate in the simulation came into the real world, then drugs also had the same effect. As for these narcotics that were allegedly put into your food by Asha; I have found a catalogue in the data that lists different anomalies which aren't supposed to be in the simulation. I found one that induces drowsiness and one that makes your hormones go on over drive"

Pierce and I look at her for a second to process everything she just said. Although I didn't get much of it, what I did understand is that I can prove to my love that what I did wasn't exactly 100% wanted and voluntary.

"You wonderful Deus Ex Machina you" I exclaim happily while giving her a tight hug

"Boss since when do you hug people" questions Pierce, baffled at the fact that I was showing some affection

"Don't ruin the moment Pierce" I respond

I release Kinzie and then I tell her "So we just take this computer of yours to Shaundi and show it to her and you explain everything you just said to us and problem solved!"

"Pretty much, yeah" she says

I quickly find the nearest car and knock out the driver, take the keys, signal Kinzie to get into the car, and I start driving to Shaundis old apartment. In my haste I completely forgot about Pierce and I could hear him shouting "Hey! What about me!" but at the moment I was too excited to care. Finally arriving at her place we go inside and hear her crying inside of the tiny room.

"Shaundi" I whisper

She was lying face down in the bed but turned around when she heard me "What do you want" she says in between sniffs

I walk over to the bed and kneel in front of her, caressing her cheek and wiping her tears away. I notice that she wouldn't look me in the eye. So I grabbed her head and tilted it up so that she had no choice but to look at my eyes.

"Shaundi, baby, I can prove to you that what I did wasn't me"

"What do you mean it wasn't you. You were clearly in the video" she stammers

I sigh and there a short silence before I start "Well it wasn't me in the sense that I was drugged so that I was a sexual monster. I couldn't control myself and since you were asleep Asha just presented herself as if she knew it was going to happen"

I signal Kinzie to come in and she pops her laptop open and plants it in front of Shaundi. She begins to explain everything all over again. Shaundis facial expression went from heartbreak to happy to furious.

"I swear the next time I see that b*tch im going to f*cking kill her" she yells

She turns to me and her eyes start to water again

"Im so sorry…" she said before bursting into tears again. I bring her in and embrace her for what seemed like forever.

Kinzie feeling a bit awkward standing there just lets herself out

"I have no idea where Asha is but we'll find her" I say

"We better because she deserves to get shot"

Eventually she cried herself to sleep so I carried her into the stolen car and drove back to the Saints HQ. I carried her bridal style up to my room and tucked her under the sheets in my bed. I remembered that before all of this bullshit happened, I had promised her I was gonna make up for that lame stunt I pulled about Josh. OH SHI*. Since he is alive now he is going to be annoying as hell….

Oh well. I have to admit though, all his antics to get with Shaundi are pretty hilarious. Well considering the strong reaction he always gets. I have the perfect way to make it up to her. I get into my car and drive for a few minutes until I reach a store.

I get out of the car and enter the store and im greeted with "Hello good sir, are you interested in buying valuables time pieces, necklaces or bracelets"

"No, I'm interested in buying a ring"


	11. Chapter 11: Heavy Turmoil

I can't believe I'm going to do this. Even now that im forking over 500,000 for a simple fucking ring, im more shocked at the purpose behind it. I am going to propose to Shaundi. Wow. The sentence kept resonating in my head….

When I felt a sharp sting followed by a hot feeling in my chest, like feeling fire being put directly into my flesh, is when I snapped out of it and realized that I had gotten shot in my chest. I was outside in the street laying on the floor, helpless for the first time in a long time. A masked man walked up to me and pointed his gun at my head.

"Any last words?" he said in a surprisingly relaxed British accent

As I stared into the bullet in the chamber I was thinking to myself. My life flashing before my eyes. To everything that led up to this point. Me almost getting run over and killed by the vice kings, getting recruited into the saints, destroying every other gang that stood in my way. Then I became the boss. Hmm, I know what I wanna say.

"Fuck. You." Is what I finally say. Fitting response I would think.

Before I could think again I heard him chuckle before I see him tighten his hold on the trigger until I hear a loud bang

**Third Person**

"How do you expect me to know? Obviously since you're fucking him then you should know where he is"

Shaundi reacted quickly by punching pierce right in his nose. He staggered back for a few seconds until he could balance himself.

"DAMN GIRL! YOU BROKE MY FUCKIN NOSE" he wailed

Shaundi didn't care at all about his broken nose. She hadn't seen her boyfriend in 2 weeks and she was over the edge, more so than when Johnny was believed to had been killed on the plane by Loren. She ran out of the penthouse and got into her usual purple torch and drove off, clipping an innocent bystander in the process.

Shaundi went to her loft let herself fall into the bed. She turned her Plasma TV on and it was on the news. She took her jacket off, following with her heels. She slipped her feet into some slippers and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. She hadn't eaten much in the past few weeks since her boyfriend disappeared and she had already lost 10 lbs. She was down to 100 lbs and she thought that if he was to see her like this he would be disgusted. She made herself some eggs and plopped onto the couch while eating them. It was still early in the morning but she hadn't slept in days so she felt tired. While she was eating she heard the name of her lover come up. She looked up quickly and turned the volume all the way up.

"And while no new leads have come up in the two weeks this case has been open, what we know is that Maximillian Yorkshire seems to have been assassinated rather than simply murdered"

A loud crack hit the floor. Shaundi sat there motionless and emotionless for several minutes while her plate and the food on it were scattered all over the floor. After several minutes of silence except for the TV, she left out a horrifying shriek. She screamed at the top of her lungs for several minutes and when she finally let up she instantly started crying into a pillow.

Elsewhere Pierce has just watched the same broadcast. "Who the fuck has a name like Maximillian Yorkshire? Homeboy got shot and now he's all over the news!" Pierce shouted

"Why can't I be this talked about…"

An unnamed saints just stands there, not knowing what to say but then asks "Well since the Boss hasn't been around in a while who's going to run things?"

"Well me of course. Who else do you think"

"Well you know that Shaundi was his girlfriend. Maybe he'd want her to be in charge…"

With one swift movement Pierce knocks him out and then grabs his lifeless corpse and throws it off of the helipad and he lands headfirst into a stop sign, splitting him in two. Bystanders who witnessed it threw up and ran away with their arms flailing.

"Well speaking of Shaundi I haven't heard from her in a while. Maybe I should check on her"

Pierce calls Shaundi several times but on her end she is just crying into the pillow. She looks over at the phone hoping it was a dream and that it's Max calling her but its pierce instead. After being called at least 10 times she finally answers a worried Pierce.

"Look I forgive you for breaking my nose but I just wanted to check on yo-"

"THEY KILLED HIM" she cried

"Wait what? Killed who?" asked a confused Pierce

"They killed Max… my Max" she continued to cry

"Who the fuck is Max? OH WAIT. Wasn't he the guy that was on the news?"

"YOU IDIOT. MAX IS THE BOSS." She yelled

"Hold up. So they killed the boss?" asked Pierce, getting increasingly infuriated

Shaundi could barely say the word "yeah.." before hanging up to cry herself to death. She wanted to do nothing but die so that she could be with her love.

Pierce calls Johnny Gat "Yo pierce im in the middle of something. Can you call later?"

"No I can't, this is important. The boss is dead. Some lowlife bitch took him out apparently"

Johnny sat up instantly "Pierce quit fucking around. If I can survive getting shot and stabbed then so can he. He is the toughest motherfucker I've ever known"

Pacing around in the Penthouse, Pierce doubts that the boss could've been killed so easily.

"That's what I was thinking. Look, we should go to the morgue and check the body out"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll get Shaundi and meet you there"

"Alright but be careful. She was crying like hell when she called me to tell me the news"

Johnny heads out and climbs into his vortex. He drives as fast as he can to Shaundis loft and pulls into the drive way. When he walks in, the place is a mess. Furniture is tossed over and clothes are all over the place. After looking around for a while he finally finds Shaundi rocking in a corner.

Slightly afraid Johnny goes up to her and talks "Shaundi uhh… we heard about what happened. Pierce has an idea and we're going to the morgue to inspect the body"

Without saying a word Shaundi gets up and walks into the bathroom. She comes back out in some baggy clothes and with her hair a frizzy mess. She goes outside and gets into the car. Johnny doesn't say anything else and gets in and drives off.

After a drive that felt like an eternity for Johnny since the woman beside him was freaking him the fuck out, they finally met up with Pierce.

"Holy shit girl. I knew you were going to take it hard but jesus" Pierce said remarking on Shaundis current appearance

"Yo whatever lets just get inside and check this shit out" Johnny says

Once inside they were greeted by a man who lead them to the body. Taking the sheets off it reveals Max lying on the table with a hole right in-between the eyes. Taking a look at it Shaundi vomits all over Pierce.

"WHAT THE FUCK" he roars

Johnny puts his head down for the loss of his friend. Looking back up at Max he notices something.

"Whoa, what the hell is going on here…" he says

**So The Boss (Max) is dead, Shaundi is a complete wreck, and some poor saint is now 2 saints. But who ordered the hit on Max? What did Johnny find? Find out in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: Surprises, Surprises

Johnny inspected Maxs neck and laughed

Shocked at Johnny laughing at a time like this, Shaundi became infuriated. "Why the hell are you laughing!?" she cries

"Your best friend is dead and you're laughing…" she doesn't finish the sentence because at that moment she faints

"I need to get to a dry cleaner or something. This is disgusting…" mumbles Pierce

"Pierce shut the fuck up and come over here" Johnny signals Pierce towards him and then tilts Max's head so that his face is facing the other way

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Pierce asks

"Holy shit man. Look at his neck, his saint's fleur tattoo isn't there"

"Where did it go? Tattoos don't just come off and walk away"

"Well im thinking that this guy is NOT the Boss. I mean think about it. Of all the shit that he has been through do you really think some random nobody can just take him out?" Johnny says as he continues to study "Max"

Johnny hadn't heard Shaundi in a while and called out to her. When she didn't respond he turned around and found her on the floor. "Oh give me a break… Pierce get over here and carry Shaundi into my car. I'm gonna see if I can find anything else"

Pierce does as he's asked and takes Shaundi to gats car. Gat studies his face and notices something sticking out. It appears to be a flap of skin and he grabs it and notices it doesn't feel like real skin. He starts tugging on it and when it doesn't budge he just yanks it until he fell on the floor. Looking at his hand he found that he was holding a mask of the Bosses face. Quickly getting onto his feet he looks at the face again and it is now the face of a man he'd never seen before.

Rushing to his car Johnny informs Pierce of what just transpired. Pierce didn't seem too shocked since he knew the boss always had a trick up his sleeve. Now all they needed to do is find out where he is and get him back. They needed to before Shaundi completely and totally fell apart.

**Johnny Gats POV**

I wonder who the fuck that was. I have to get Shaundi back to her loft before I can do anything else. I still can't believe that they are both together, we've been friends with each other for so long and they start dating now. But to be honest I think they're perfect for eachother since Shaundi became a total badass, she enjoys murderin as much as the Boss and I do. Now if it had been the younger Shaundi then it would have been a different story. He would have been another ex to add to her long list of ex's.

I finally get to her loft and I carry her into her room. Man this place is a total mess. Shit I have to take a piss, I walk into the bathroom after tucking Shaundi into her bed. As I relieve myself I look over and I see a pregnancy test. Oh Shit. I finish and I wash my hands before grabbing the test. I turn it over and after reading the box I realize that it says Positive. NOW IT ALL MAKES SENSE. No wonder she has been acting so broken and throwing up on Pierce. Wow the boss with a baby? I can't wait to see his reaction to that. Actually, I can't wait to see Pierces reaction, that guys' reaction to everything is always hilarious to me. I leave her loft and I decide to go home. After all I have NOTHING at all to go on if I want to find him, plus it's late and I doubt Kinzie's up right now…

**Third Person POV**

_**Meanwhile at an undisclosed location**_

A door creaks open and echoes with a close, footsteps ringing in an empty room. Whoever was there stopped and didn't make any other movement.

After a short period of silence the man speaks "My old friend, I see you're finally awake."

"Dex, is that you?" the person responds

"Yeah it's me" Dex replies

"How about you take this bag off of my head so that I can wrap my hands around your motherfuckin neck!" yells the man

"Oh come on you can't still be holding a grudge, and besides, if it wasn't for me then you would be dead right now, Max" Dex laughs and it echoes in the room

He continues "I couldn't get over that. Now I know why you never told anybody your name, that name is ridiculous"

"Will you shut the fuck up and tell me what you want with me? Why did you save me?" asks Max

"Well the saying is, The Enemy of my enemy is my friend" Dex replies

"And? What's that supposed to mean"

Dex sighs and removes the bag off of Maxs head. "Look there is somebody that is after you but they are a bigger problem than you think. I figured that they would try to take you out and you made yourself vulnerable so I had someone follow you and when you were shot, my guy came in and shot the guy in his face. I need you to take these bitches down" he explains

Max thinks for a minute then decides to help, even if he still wants to take a shotgun and blow Dex's stupid face off

"Well who are these people" he asks

Dex shrugs his shoulders "All we know is that they are English and that you knew their leader"

Max couldn't think of who it was. Getting impatient with still being tied up to a chair, he nods his head to Dex and he seems to get the message. He unties Max and he gets up while rubbing his wrists.

"Well can we deal with this later? I have to get back to the saints…"

"I don't think that'll be a good idea" De interrupts

"And why the fuck not?" Max angrily asks

"Well I think that it'd be better for us to deal with this on our own"

"Fuck no. I always have my friends by my side and I've been hold up here for weeks. They need to know im alive"

Dex sighs and signals with his hand towards the door. "Oh and here take my card, when you're ready to go after these people give me a call" he says as he takes a black card out with shiny silver lettering and hands it to Max. Max nods and leaves the place behind, stealing a car on a nearby street and driving back home. As he was making his way there he changed his course and was on his way to Shaundis loft. Arriving at his destination and looking up her window he sees her light is on and heads up to the apartment.

He knocks on her door and he hears the lock click and see the doorknob turn


	13. Chapter 13

**Max's POV**

I haven't seen Shaundi in a while now. I wonder how she's been holding up since I disappeared. I heard the lock click and I see the doorknob start to turn, this is it, the moment of truth. The door opened slowly and I saw her poke her head out. It was like everything froze in place and time, as I inspected her I saw how badly she took my disappearance. I mean who wouldn't but she literally looked like she hadn't slept in weeks and hadn't eaten anything. She looked thinner and her complexion looked extremely pale while the skin under her eyes was black and saggy. She was wearing tattered sweat pants and one of my shirts that looked huge on her.

As time began to slowly move forward, her expression changed from one of utter despair to one of complete joy. I hadn't seen her smile like that since stilwater. She jumped on me and was kissing my neck and then kissing me on the lips. Wow she needs to brush her teeth, I can taste what she ate like a week ago in her breath. She sensed my discomfort and jumped off. She ran into the bathroom and I took a seat on her couch. Wow this place looks terrible, it looks like homeless people had been living here.

After a few minutes she came out sporting her usual look. Although it did look a little loose, as her tights weren't as "tight" as they were before. No one had said anything yet so I decided to try and break the ice.

"So your place has certainly seen better days…" I said

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick about you and you come in here making jokes…" she cried

She continued to say "I've stopped eating and I lost weight, my hygiene has gone to shit and you don't even take this seriously"

I stood up and walked towards her "Don't get closer to me" she said

I stopped and then stood there for a few seconds, pondering on what to say next. I still couldn't get over the fact that she had been this way without me. Considering how badass she was nowadays seeing her in ruin now was shocking. Admittedly I also turned into a pussy loverboy when I was near her. I guess we're eachothers kryptonite.

"Shaundi look, I understand that you've taken this hard and that you're frustrated with my attitude. But I didn't die, im still alive and ticking, I mean that counts for something right?" I asked

"Yeah…. But I just don't want to ever feel like that again" she quipped

"You won't ever feel like that again Shaundi. I promise" I said passionately

She came to me and wrapped her arms around me, laying her head on my chest. "Thank you Max" she said relieved

After standing there hugging eachother for what seemed like eternity I remembered I had the Box with the ring inside of it. No, not yet. I have to wait for the perfect moment to propose to her.

I broke away first and kissed her. Well at least she brushed her teeth because that taste before was awful.

"How about we go get dinner or something. You know like a date." I asked

"Yeah! That sounds nice because im starving. Besides, I don't think we've even been on a real date. That brunch thing and murdering people together doesn't count" she sounded delighted

"Well then come on, we gotta get some food in you because right now you look like a walking skeleton" I joked

She punched me in the arm playfully and put her arm through mine so that they were interlaced. Instead of taking the car I decided to walk there so that way I could fill her in on the details as to why I was captured and things like that.

"So this dex guy. You said you knew him?" she asked

"Yeah he was there with Johnny when I first joined the saints. He was a cool guy and now that I think about it he was a lot like Pierce except more serious and without the bitchiness. But after I was put into a coma, he sold out and went corporate and I had been trying to find out where he ran off to so I could kill him but it looks like we're gonna have to work together to stop this new gang" I explained

She pouted and asked "Who do you think these new guys are"

"I have no idea but I do know that the guy who almost killed me was british"

Shaundis eyes widened like an idea just smacked her in the face "It's Asha!" she exclaimed

"Why do you think that" I sternly asked

She put her hands on her hips and she looked excited "It makes sense! Because first of all nobody has even seen her since we got here and secondly the guy was british. What did you do to piss her off anyways? She tried to break us up and now she's running a new gang that tried to kill you"

This is why I love this girl. Beautiful and smart. "You make a really good point but we need more information on these guys before we can do anything"

"Yeah I guess but right now we're going to focus on us. I haven't even seen you in 3 weeks and I don't want to spend another second away from you" she said lovingly

We both giggle as I go in for a kiss, as I hear a car speeding down the street. All of the sudden I hear loud bangs and when I look up I see a couple of people had been shot around us. Whoever these people were they had some shit aim if they were trying to kill us.


	14. Chapter 14

The cars came to a screeching halt; surrounding Shaundi and I. The cars were almost completely white, save for the orange decal of a clock that was planted on the hoods and roofs of the cars. At least 20 people came out of the white cars and all held sub machine guns. Before Shaundi could react I grabbed her and ran into a pizzeria that was right behind us.

"Shaundi wait here while I deal with these assholes!" I shout as the gang started shooting the place up

Glass and bullets were flying all over the place inside the small restaurant as Shaundi and I kept ducking for cover. "NO MAX! I thought I lost you once and im not letting that happen again. I blamed myself when we thought Johnny died and I also blamed myself when you disappeared. I am NOT going to feel like that again so don't ever think about telling me to stay behind anymore" she cried

Pondering for a few seconds I decided that she was right. Maybe she can kill some of these guys to blow off some steam too while we're at it. "Okay Shaundi, but stay right behind me"

She gives me a nod as she pulls out a .45 fletcher and follows my lead. I quickly leap through the broken window frame and grabbed the nearest asshole to use him as a meat shield. Shaundi followed suit and we returned fire. Within seconds we dropped at least half of them and harmoniously snapped our shields necks. We run for cover behind one of their cars and I look over and see the majority of them bunched up by one of the cars. Maybe if I could shoot the gas tank….

*BOOM*

The car blew up, killing the rest of the gang. But who did it? I didn't shoot it yet. I look over at Shaundi who looked proud of what she just did. Wow she definitely learned how to fight, Johnny taught her well.

"Jesus good job babe, you got to it before I did" I congratulate her

She smirked "You really think so?"

"Hell yeah! It looks like I picked right" I said

We begin inspecting the bodies for some kind of information as to who these guys are. I overturn one of the gang members and take his wallet. Inside I find a card that reads "_Clock Keepers", _decorated in the same format as the cars and their clothes: White with Orange. The card was white with orange lettering with the clothes consisting of an orange button up with white shoes, blazers, and pants.

"Max come over here, I think I found something" I heard Shaundi call to me

I walk over to where she was and she hands me a piece of folded up paper. I unwrap it and it says "_11:00 PM at Powder __**DO NOT SHOW UP LATE"**_.

"Well it looks like we're going to have some fun tomorrow at 11. Whoever these guys are they're getting together for something and I want to find out what it is" I explain to Shaundi

"Well since that's tomorrow night I think that tonight we should just relax" she said lovingly

"Relax?" I ask "How?"

"Well you know we order some Chinese food and lay together while we watch a movie and maybe see where things go" she said as if she was listing things on a shopping list

I grin and tell her "Sounds good, I was getting a little bit bored of killing these guys. Just a little bit" I said emphasizing little

She grabs my hand and leads me to her house. I see a motorcycle and I think for a moment, now I haven't been a romantic type and this dinner date went to shit so im gonna do something nice for her for once. All I do is put her through things she shouldn't have to deal with and it's time she got something better.

"Hold on Shaundi" I say, breaking her hold of me. I glance around and see some scrawny kid riding around on a motorcycle. I run over to him and tear him off of the bike and signal Shaundi to come to me.

"What I was thinking is we take a ride around the city and see the sights the nightlife has to offer, without explosions or shooting someone in the head. Then I was thinking we head over to the penthouse instead of your little apartment. I want you to move in with me" I said enthusiastically

I got my response with a big smile and a peck on the lips leading into a hug. "I love you" she said passionately.

"I love you" I responded equally. We hopped on the back and I revved the engine as she wrapped her arms around my waist, laying her head on my back. I drive off into the heart of steelport to finally explore some of the city that I had lived in for long.

**Johnny Gats POV**

"WAIT SHE IS WHAT! You've gotta be fucking with me!" roars Pierce

"Im not fuckin with you man im being serious. I was in Shaundis bathroom and I found the pregnancy test and it said it was positive" revealed Johnny

"TOO much is happening TOO quick. First we move into the whitehouse, then these alien fucks come and snatch us and destroy earth. We kill zinyak and time travel to a time before the invasion happened and we help stop it from happening, AND while this is happening Shaundi and the Boss get together. Now Shaundi's pregnant and by the way, where the fuck is Asha? I haven't seen her since we got here" Pierce wails

"Well you're pretty much right pierce. And I have no fuckin clue about Asha. Don't tell anyone else about Shaundi being pregnant or else you might have to meet Killi NYou"

"Who the hell is Killi NYou? Is that some Asian girl or something?" Pierce jokingly asked

"No Killi NYou is what I named my left and right fists. Can't you put 2 and 2 together?" Johnny said unamused

"Ohh…." Pierce whimpers, afraid that Johnny might actually hurt him

"I mean it" Johnny restates, further proving his point that he'll break him

"So uh… what do we do about it" Pierce asks Johnny just to make sure he doesn't accidently do something stupid

"WE don't do anything. Shaundi has to tell the Boss in her own time. In the meantime Pierce, please don't fuck everything up. Just relax and act naturally around them" Gat says nonchalantly

"Ight I gotchu. Anyways what about these guys wearing white who keep hittin our boys?" The boss has to know about that"

"I doubt he knows about it yet. Shit he's been out with Shaundi for a while now"


	15. Chapter 15

**Max's POV**

It's a dark snowy night. I find myself walking around in a desolate city with nothing but the sound of leaves rustling about. I begin to call out "Shaundi? Pierce? Johnny?" no response. Where am I? I continue walking and I find myself in front of the penthouse HQ. I make my way to the elevator and push the button that is pointing up.

I hear a ding and I walk into the penthouse, and like everything else, silence. I check every room but there is no one anywhere. Why the hell is it so quiet? "Help!" What the fuck? It sounds like it came from the helipad. I run to the helipad and I see Asha holding Shaundi hostage.

"Let her go you crazy bitch!" I growl

"You made me feel good, something I haven't felt in a long time. But then you run off and break my heart like everyone else" she says

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I ask

"It really meant so little to you that you forgot all about it. I should have known better" she says with sorrow

I see her tighten her grip around Shaundis neck. "MAX!" she yelps before Asha snaps her neck. She falls to the floor, lifeless.

Before I can do anything I feel my body begin to heat up

"Wake up already! God you could sleep through a hurricane!" I hear Shaundi shout

I wake up and im covered in sweat. Scanning the room I see the sheets completely pulled off and the curtains in my penthouse room wide open. So that's why I felt hot, but where's Shaundi? I run downstairs and in I see Shaundi in the kitchen.

"It's about time you woke up. I was beginning to think you fell into a coma or something" she said

I didn't say anything but I instead wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her shoulders. I guess she could tell I was visibly shaken because she asked "Max? What's wrong?"

"I had a piece of shit dream. That's what happened" I answered her

"What happened in your dream? It must have been something bad because you're sweating and you're kinda trembling a lot"

"It was dark, and cold. There was no noise at all and when I walked into the penthouse no one was inside. Until I heard someone cry for help. When I checked to see who it was I found Asha holding you hostage. She blamed me for something then she.. she…" I couldn't finish because it felt horrible recounting the story. FUCK. When did I become such a pussy?

Now even more concerned, she turned around to face me and cupped my face in her hands "What? What did she do?"

"She killed you right in front of me" I said somberly

She gasped and pulled me close to her. She kissed me then said "That will never happen. I can't wait to get that whore, she's even a bitch in dreams!" she joked

I cracked a smile then looked at her up and down, smiling even more. She looked around sheepishly because she just realized she was completely naked. Just then a ding came from the elevator and a look of panic covered her face. Before she could react the unknown person started to talk.

"Shaundi my love! I haven't seen you in a long time! Where have you been hiding you foxy little minx" the person exclaimed

I turn around and I see the one and only Josh Birk holding a bouquet of roses. I gotta admit, it was actually kind of funny to have him around pissing Shaundi off. Mainly because he always gets shouted and things like that. His mouth was agape and when I followed his eyes they trailed to Shaundis still naked body. Then he looked at me, then back at Shaundi. I figure he was trying to understand why she was naked and holding me.

"HEY YOU! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING ONTO MY GODDESS?" he yells

"LIKE WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! SHAUNDI, LEAVE THAT BEAST AND COME WITH ME!" he continues to yell

"Josh shut the hell up and get out of here or else im gonna have my man put a bullet in that thick ass skull of yours!" she shrieks

"But Shaundi i.."

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" she yells again. Damn this is starting to hurt my ears…

Josh throws the bouquet on the floor and storms out. Hmm, that was the first time I had ever seen him get pissed. Either way I stroll up to the bouquet and pick it up, giving it to Shaundi. She gives me a provocative smile while she plays with some of the roses. I just can't help myself.

"Oh we're so going for round 2!" I say before I press her up against a wall while kissing her. She wraps her legs around my waist and I carry her back to the room.

**Pierces POV**

So Shaundis pregnant. Damn. And by the Boss. Again, damn. Im so confused by what's happening right now that im starting to get a headache. AND we have some new gang killing our boys in the streets and the Boss and Shaundi aren't answering their phones and they locked the penthouse. Only Josh would be able to get in there because he'll do anything to see Shaundi. Shit, maybe even cut his balls off to see her. Wait why am I thinking about Josh nuts again? Oh right, this mindfuck of a situation.

"Pierce, why are you staring at me" Kinzie says

She snapped me out of my thoughts "Oh um sorry about that girl. I was thinking about all the bullshit that's been happening"

"Like what" kinzie asks

"You know, being in the real world again with Shaundi dating the boss. And the fact that Shaundi's pregnant…"

"WAIT WHAT!? SHE'S PREGNANT?" She excitedly exclaims

Aw shit. Johnny's gonna kill me.

"Yeah uh don't tell ANYONE else about this. If you do Johnny is gonna beat the shit out of us"

She winced at the thought of Johnnys fist hitting her in the face

"Okay I promise I won't tell anyone"

"Good"


	16. Chapter 16

"God damnit Kinzie! You told everybody?" Pierce screamed at the top of his lungs

"Im sorry but I HAD to tell someone, and well they told someone and now pretty much everyone except for the boss knows" she said calmly, as if she did nothing wrong

"Johnny's gonna kill me…" he said as he sulked away

Just then Zimos, Josh, Matt, Viola (Who was on a vacation), and an infuriated Johnny Gat barge through the doors of the elevator in the penthouse. All except for Gat said "The boss got Shaundi pregnant!" in unison.

Kinzie looked up for her laptop and rolled her eyes. "That's what I said isn't it. Why do I always have to repeat myself…"

Everyone started talking amongst themselves, in utter shock of the news they just heard. "Damn now I really don't have a chance to tap dat sweet ass…" Zimos sadly said as he buried his head into his hands

"Wait so im gone for like 2 months and when I come back the first thing I hear is Shaundi's pregnant by the boss? Oh god I just realized that she's gonna be even bitchier than usual because of it.." Viola said with an annoyed look on her face

Matt paces around the room while rubbing his temples. He was just murmuring to himself about Asha. He was going crazy as to where his friend disappeared off to.

"NOOOO. MY GODDESS IS NOT PREGNANT BY THAT FOUL PORK! STOP LYING TO EVERYBODY YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL" Josh cried, flailing his arms about in an angry fit

Johnny Gat stands up impatiently and clubs Josh so hard that he flies across the room and is instantly knocked out by it. "Will everybody please shut the fuck up already? Yes Shaundi is pregnant but why is everyone making a big deal out of it? She's a woman so it was bound to happen someday and so what if it is with the boss? They bring out the best in eachother and I would know because although I love murdering and shit, Aisha is what made me whole. Now will all of you shitheads shut up about it already!"

The room is quiet for a few seconds until they hear a ding come from the elevator. Out came Max and Shaundi, gleefully walking towards the other lieutenants.

"Why is everyone staring at us and also, why the hell are y'all so quiet" Max questions the group

Josh wakes up and looks over at Max and Shaundi. Getting angry he stands up and walks up to the boss, his face only centimeters away from him.

"Josh I thought we already went over this-"

"So you're the pork that got my goddess pregnant huh. Well I'll show you what happens to people who-" Gat runs over to Josh but it was too late. He had already thrown all the cards on the table. Regardless he still punches him in the side of his head and knocks him out again

Everyone looks at Max who doesn't say anything and just stares into space. He stands there for several minutes before finally letting out a loud shriek. Everyone jumps and is shocked when they see him run out to the helipad and jump off.

"MAX! WHERE ARE YOU GOING" Shaundi cries

"Who the hell is Max?" asks Zimos, completely oblivious to what just happened

"It's the bosses real name" Viola answers

They all stare at Max from the helipad. As they watch him land and steal a car, Pierce can't help but think "Man he always seems to have a random parachute on him". The only noise they hear is the sound of Shaundi crying and the car horns down below.

Pierce is about to put his hand on her shoulder but Viola grabs his arm and signals him to back off

In a hushed tone she says "Don't. This is something that a woman should handle, trust me" Pierce simply nods to her and he tells everyone to head back inside.

Viola and Shaundi are the only ones left and although Shaundi still resented her, her hatred wasn't as bad as before because Johnny never actually died. Viola can't help but feel somewhat afraid to how Shaundi would react to her trying to talk to her right now.

"Hey Shaundi listen, it is a lot for him to take in and he's scared but he'll come back. He's just being a man" Viola tried to reason

Shaundi didn't respond all he did was cry as if she was some helpless dame waiting to be rescued. She knew that Viola was right though and after a while she stood up and wiped her eyes.

"You really think so?" she said while continuing to wipe her eyes

"I know so, now come on, let's get you cleaned up and maybe we can go do something to get your mine off of this for a little bit" Viola said reassuringly

"Alright, I guess we can do that" Shaundi replied somewhat happier than before

She got up and walked side by side with Viola back into the penthouse and into Max and Shaundis shared room. Shaundi sits in a chair that is placed right in front of a mirror and Viola begins to fix her makeup.

"So Max huh? Is that short for anything" Viola asked trying to make conversation

"Yeah it's short for Maximillian" Shaundi replied slightly amused at the unfitting name for her love

"It doesn't really fit him. It's just doesn't sound right calling him Max now after calling him boss for so long. I think it's easier that way" Viola stated

"Yeah I guess it makes sense but I like it and he doesn't mind when I call him that"

The girls continued to bond throughout the night as they went out and went to see what Steelport had to offer.

Meanwhile Max has gone on a murderspree, slaughtering anyone he saw wearing white and orange. "How could she not tell me?" He thought

He tried to cloud his thoughts by killing anything in sight


	17. Chapter 17

Shaundi gets up from bed to find herself alone in it for the first time in a long time. She hasn't seen her boyfriend in a few months and her belly has already started to expand. In light of Max's disappearance, Johnny has become the impromptu boss as he is the guy that Max would have picked. Even though it still pains her and she still cries herself to sleep at times she has learnt to deal with it.

"He's just scared that's all. He'll come back" are the thoughts she tells herself to keep trudging on. Shaundi grabs a robe from the closet in Maxs room and wraps it around herself as she heads downstairs into the living room. She could still smell his scent on the robe which is why she loved wearing it. Walking into the living room she sees Johnny and Pierce discussing their next move on their new enemy. Over these last 4 months they have slowly been getting information on their leader by beating it out of common street thugs and Kinzie and Matts hacking.

So far they could gather that the leader was a guy but Shaundi had her doubts, since she still believed that Asha was behind it all. She pitched the idea to Johnny but he always dismissed it and he also told her that she can't leave the penthouse until Max gets back because it's too dangerous for her and her baby. Even though she wants to go out there and help with the fight she knows that he's right and complies with him. Besides, the penthouse has everything they need. A pool, a garden area, plenty of space to throw parties to surround herself with friends and extra protection ordered from Johnny. She had 2 saints on watch during the entire day and she felt safe.

"So this is their last stronghold right?" asked Pierce

"Yeah. I think this is the last stop before we find out where we can find this prick and take him and the rest of his crew down" Gat states affirmatively

"And what about the boss? We haven't seen or heard from and about him in months. Don't you think we should find him?" Pierce questioned Gat

Taking his glasses of and rubbing his eyes, Gat obviously seems annoyed by the question pierce always seems to ask him. Even Shaundi stopped asking it.

"Look Pierce, the boss is out there. I've been following his trail for a while now and I know where he is. I knew he would react this way to the news that Shaundi was pregnant because we're both the same. Why do you think we're best friends?" Gat countered

Pierce is speechless that Gat had been holding out on everybody but motioned for him to continue. Meanwhile Shaundi was still standing behind them, shocked and angered that Johnny didn't tell her anything.

"He will come back but he'll do it in his own time. For now we just focus on these guys and besides, he's been helping us without even knowing it."

Pierce just gives him a confused look "What do you mean?"

"Well the way that the boss blows off steam is murderin, just like me. And when I say I follow his trail I mean I follow the bodies he leaves behind" Gat explains to a dumbfounded Pierce. Shaundi comes behind Johnny and smacks him on the side of his head. Instinctively Johnny grabs his Sub Machine gun and turns around to reveal and extremely pissed off Shaundi. With a sigh, Johnny lowers his weapon and puts both of his hands up as if he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Look Shaundi I can explain" Johnny tried to reason but Shaundi wasn't going to have any of it

"Oh no. I don't wanna hear any more of your bullshit! You've known where Max has been hiding and you don't tell me?! I want you to tell me right now!" Shaundi screams at the top of her lungs, making Pierce cower behind a couch, only peeking out of the top to see what's happening.

As always Johnny isn't afraid and simply sits down on the couch and kicks his feet up. "Sorry Shaundi. No can do. You have to let the Boss come to you" Gat calmly said

At this point Shaundi was so angry that a vein started to poke through the skin on her forehead. Seeing this, Johnny started to feel a little afraid. Just a little

"No! You're telling me right now. You are going to tell me or else im just gonna go out looking for him by myself and I don't even care what happens to me!" she said using her hands to motion around her stomach.

Seeing this, Johnny had enough "Alright you know what? Fuck it. You wanna know so badly? He has been hiding out at my old place in Stilwater. Now don't come crying back if he runs away again!" Johnny angrily told Shaundi

"Fine. Whatever…" she said as she stormed off

Finally coming out from behind the couch, Pierce looks around the room to see if she was still around. After seeing the she had left he lets out a sigh of relief and looks at Johnny up and down.

"Damn Gat are you scared of Shaundi?" he boldly asked

"Fuck no, I'm just tired of this shit" Johnny said and he started to calm down

"Tired of what?"

"All of this stupid ass drama. I just want the boss to come back so that he can call the shots again. It looks easy but running shit is harder than you think Pierce"

Understanding what Johnny is saying, Pierce puts a hand on his shoulder and says "Oh I feel ya, I hope Shaundi finds him and brings him back. It'll make everything so much easier. And what about these fools?" Pierce asks as he points at the logo of the clock of a jacket they took off some gangmember.

"I think we should just wait until the boss gets back" Johnny says tiredly "Im done trying to do what he does"


	18. Chapter 18

**Shaundis POV**

I swear when I find him im going to kill him. He thinks he can just run away and leave me by myself? No, not a fucking chance he gets away with it. Johnny wanted someone to come with me but fuck that, I can handle myself. As soon as he told me I left the penthouse for the first time in months and jeez I can't even remember the directions back to Stilwater. Good thing I have my phone with my so that I can use my GPS. If I remember it right I think it's about an hour or so drive so that means I can plan what im going to do to him ahead of time.

_Half an hour later_

What the hell? Of course there is a fucking roadblock. I carefully got out of my car so that I don't hurt the baby and I walk a few feet to see what's going on. After pushing through a crowd of people I see a fiery wreckage. Looking closely I see the symbol of the Saints on it and it immediately catches my attention. I go to the nearest police officer and I tug on his shirt to get his attention. He turns around and looks at me and with his eyes wide open, he gasps and points at my stomach.

"Oh my god you're that girl with the TV show!" he said starstruck

"Yeah it's me Shaundi. Can you tell me what's going on here" I ask in a sweet and innocent voice, scrunching my boobs together so that he spills it. It obviously works because he stares at them for a second then snaps his attention back to my face.

"Sure thing! One of the eye witnesses told us that they were just driving alongside this vehicle when all of the sudden it just blows up!" the cop said with enthusiasm

I ponder for a few seconds thinking about who would do something like this. It has to be these Clock guys! I have to get more information out of this guy before I call Johnny.

"How did the car just randomly blow up? Have you figured it out officer" I ask him seductively. Naturally he eagerly pulls me to the side to give me more details.

"I'll tell you but first you have to let my grab one"

"Grab what?" I asked seriously

"One of your titties! Come on just let me grab one and I'll tell you" he whispered frantically

"Fine! But you better not tell anyone or let me catch you around or I'll kill you myself understand" I said gravely before pulling my tank top up and sliding my boobs out of my bra. He gawked at them for a second before I motioned with my head to hurry up. He puts his hand one of them and starts squeezing it. I hated having to do this but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. He started to play with it so that's where I said that was enough and redressed myself.

He composed himself before he starts to talk again "Okay well when we were looking for clues we found that an explosive device was planted underneath the car beforehand. The device has the words A.O. inscribed on the cover. Maybe they're initials or something?" he explained

"Okay well thanks for the info" I said but then I pulled his collar so that he was face to face with me. I gave him a murderous look and I knew he got the message because he started to sweat and in turn got a scared shitless type look on his face. "I promise I won't tell anyone what you let me do, just please don't hurt me!" he exclaimed

I let go of his collar and he fell to the ground. Ugh, pathetic. I walked by to my car and when I sat down I pulled out my phone and called Johnny.

"Yo, Shaundi. You find the boss yet or was he gone" he asked

"I haven't gotten there yet. There was a roadblock on the Hughes memorial bridge and it was a Saints car that was blown to all hell. I talked to one of the cops and he said that somebody planted a bomb underneath the car. He also said it had the initials A.O. on the bomb" I slowly related to Johnny.

"What the fuck does A.O. mean" he asked

"I knew it was her! It's that stupid whore Asha. I told everybody that it was her and nobody believes me. She's just pissed off that Max chose me and not her, which by the way reminds me that I have to go kill him before she does. Bye Johnny" I hung up before he could say anything. It's time to find Max.

I started my car and I pushed through the traffic and into the opposite lane. I was not gonna let some stupid roadblock stop me. I buckled my seatbelt and put my foot on the acceleration as hard as I could. As long as I got past the roadblock then I could swap lanes again but I had to do it fast. I swerve by at least a dozen cars and a semi-truck almost hit me. I kept my foot on the gas and quickly zoomed past them until I saw that I had already past the roadblock a while ago. I pull over into a gas station in Stilwater that was by a Freckle Bitches and let out a sigh of relief. Wow, that was exhilarating.

This place looks almost exactly the same as I remembered it, minus all the planet saints stores and stuff like that. Looking around I begin to smile at the old memories that resurfaced in my head.

I stop reminiscing about old times and get back into the car, finally catching my breath and I drive off to Aishas house. God I remember this city like the back of my hand, every street and alleyway. I knew it was only going to take me mere minutes to get to Aishas old place so I prepared myself.

Finally after a few minutes I pull up in the drive way. The place looks deserted and run down, is he really here or was Johnny just fucking with me to get me out of the way? I was about to find out as I reached out to the doorknob and twisted it. Somebody inside must of heard me because I heard a loud footsteps quickly approaching the doorway.

A man I've never seen before appears in the doorway and has a look of shock on his face. He stood at 6'2 with a thick beard and hair down to his ears. He was probably just some hobo but damn he had a nice muscular body. I was about to turn around and walk away until I heard him say something.

"I figured you'd find me someday. Come in Shaundi. I've got some explaining to do. And for the record, I've missed you. Just don't tell anyone I said that" he said

The only thing I could do was stand there and stare at him with my jaw dropped….

**Well this story is going to be reaching its conclusion in the next few chapters. I want to know what you guys thought of it as a whole and whether or not you'd like to see a sequel to this story so drop a review and let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

Shaundi slows steps into what used to be Aishas house and takes in her surroundings. Everything is broken down and it looks just as bad as the outside. Why would he comes here of all places? She thought to herself because there was no light or electricity, not that it would matter since there weren't any electronics inside that she could see. Her boyfriend and her baby's father showed her to a seat on the couch that he had recently cleaned up and motioned her to sit. He sat on a loveseat parallel to her but didn't say a word for a while, just staring at her while she stared at him. Finally to break the silence Shaundi snaps out of her gaze and begins to form coherent thoughts.

"So…. What is with your new look" she asked suddenly out of air. Her throat felt as dry as a desert and as if something had clogged it.

"Well I figured that I should change my look so that if someone I knew saw me they wouldn't recognize me. Hell I even had you fooled if I hadn't decided to talk…" he nonchalantly said to her as if the lost few months had no effect on him. At least not like the effect it had on her.

"Okay so im just going to ask you. Why the hell did you run away? Were you ever planning on coming back? It's been months and you never came back. Do you know what it's been like for me all this time?" she bombarded him with questions

Max raised his hand and Shaundi stopped asking him questions. He cleared the lump in his throat and began to say "I know you're confused but you have to understand things from my point of view. There is another reason as to why im so cold towards everyone and why I ran away"

Shaundi crossed her legs and leaned back into the couch, waiting to see what kind of explanation he had.

"A long time ago believe it or not but I actually had a stable job and a girlfriend with twins on the way. It was a regular white collar job and I lived a mundane life until a guy offered me meth. I started doing meth behind my girlfriends back and it got to a point to where I needed it to survive throughout the day. Needless to say eventually I couldn't pay for the product I was using and one day when I came home…." He trailed off as his mouth got dry and he felt tears start to form in his once lifeless eyes.

"What? What did you find?" Shaundi asked eagerly awaiting the answer. Sitting up on the couch and her eyes filled with wonder as she stared at the man.

"When I got him I found my wife laying on the table, completely cut in half from the top of her head down to her legs" He barely managed to choke out. He dug his head into his hands and started silently sobbing, Shaundi got up and sat on his lap and put her head on his shoulder.

Max lifted his head out of his hands and rested his head on his knuckles. "I told myself that day that I would never let that happen to anyone else that I cared about, which is why I ran away. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to protect you if I was there and that you would end up just like her" he sighed and rubbed his temples at the mere thought of it.

Gasping at this revelation Shaundi got up and kneeled in front of her lover. She grabbed his hand and pleaded him to confide in her.

"Look Max that will never happen. Whoever she was, she isn't me. I know how to defend myself now and we got the saints backing us up. You don't have to be afraid anymore just please come back home" she pleaded to him

He sat there for minutes considering going back. Perhaps she was right? And he also had the Clocks to take care of as well. Finally after a few minutes of her staring him down he gets up and says "Alright Shaundi, you win. Let's go home"

Elated, Shaundi grabs his hand and leads him to her car. She didn't even want to bother asking him about what he had been doing these last few months because at the moment it didn't matter. She was just happy to have him back. Driving back down the Hughes memorial bridge, she can't keep her eyes off of him almost the entire time.

She couldn't help but stare at his beard and long hair, seeing how different he looked with those things. She didn't like it all because she was so used to his clean shaved look and his hair was a hot mess, she was definitely going to have to fix that. She had to let Johnny know that show was bringing Max back. She pulled out her phone while driving and called Johnny.

"Yo Shaundi. NOW did you get him" he asked putting emphasis on now

"Yeah I got him. But we're going to take a detour before we get there and by the way, get a barber to the penthouse" she said while eyeing Max who was looking out the window

"A detour? What the fuck do you need to-"

In the background you can hear Pierce shouting and laughing

"HA. Detour my ASS! Those two are going to fuck somewhere. 10 grand says im right" Pierce told Johnny

Shaundi got pissed off after hearing Pierce say that "Johnny tell Pierce im going to kick his ass myself when we get back to the penthouse" she said as she ended the call

Pierce wasn't wrong though because Shaundi drove into a secluded area and eyed Max as if he was a baby gazelle and she was a cougar. Before he can say anything she jumps on him and begins removing both of their pants simultaneously.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to live without sex for 3 months?" she purred as she removed his shirt and gawked at his toned upper body.

_3 hours later_

A hobo is chasing a 100 dollar bill floating in the wind and hears a creaking noise. As he finally catches the money he nears the creaking and notices it starts to get faster. He turns a corner and sees a purple Torch that is the culprit behind the noise. He moves in to take a closer look and sees a beautiful brunette woman sitting ontop of a man with shaggy brunette hair and a thick beard. He accidently kicks a can and both people turn to look at him as he runs away.

"What the fuck was that?" Max asked

Shaundi shrugs her shoulders while giving him a sly smile "I don't care I just want to enjoy this as much as I can" she coos as she goes in for a kiss.

_Meanwhile at the Penthouse_

"Where the hell are Shaundi and the Boss?" Pierce asks aloud

"I knew they said they were going to take a detour but how long does it take to have sex?" Viola answered with another question

"Man how the hell should I know? No wonder Shaundi got pregnant, the Boss just keeps going even though he already finishes then he just keeps exploding inside of her for hours. It makes me sick…" Pierce says as he looks like he's about to vomit

Johnny turns around after hearing this story and gives Pierce a questionable look "And you know this how?"

"BECAUSE I SLEEP IN THE ROOM RIGHT UNDERNEATH THEM"


	20. Chapter 20

After hours of sex and laying around in Shaundis car, she realized that she was supposed to bring him back to the penthouse and that everyone was waiting for them. It was hard but she managed to make herself get off of him and put her clothes back on, Max doing the same. A minute later they were speeding down the street ready to meet their friends who were probably going to be pissed.

Only minutes after starting the drive they make it to the penthouse. "They are sooo going to be pissed at us.." she welped

"Why would they be?" Max asked in confusion

"I kinda told them that we were going to meet up with them hours ago and well obviously it's been way past that time already because you can't ever seem to stop having sex. It's also why I have a little bun in the oven…" Shaundi says while rubbing her belly. The sight of this obviously makes Max a bit uncomfortable which hurts Shaundi a little bit. But she knew that he would just have to deal with it since he was with her now and not at Gats old house.

They both got into the elevator and shared an awkward silence, the only thing breaking it was the out of place elevator music. Finally reaching the penthouse floor, the loud ding sounds and they walk out into the crowd of saints that were awaiting the Bosses return. Upon seeing the bearded man everyone looks at Shaundi as if she was crazy.

Johnny steps out of the crowd and walks up to the pair. Pointing at the man, Johnny questions her. "Shaundi who the fuck is this guy? Is this some sort of a joke because we've all been wai-"

He gets cut off by Max who steps in to defend her. "Johnny it's me. Shit I knew growing my hair and beard out would work because clearly all of you don't recognize me at all"

Upon hearing his voice, Johnny knew that Shaundi found the right guy, although he was still a little steamed that they had taken so long to get there.

"Well then welcome back boss. We have a big party planned in honor of your return so let's get drunk and party!" Pierces chimes from the crowd which roar with applause and cheers as they pop the champagne. The party begins and the penthouse is crowded. Although Max appreciates what they threw for him all he wanted to do was sit down and relax. He simply plopped down on the couch and grabbed a cup of champagne. While he was sitting there relaxing, a stripper came up to him and started giving him a lapdance. He had his eyes closed so he didn't even notice she was there until she heard someone scream "WHAT THE FUCK".

Opening his eyes he saw the stripper and Shaundi storming towards both of them while clenching her fists. Before either of them could do anything Shaundi punched the stripper in the face and started kicking her. "DON'T ANY OF YOU WHORES DARE TOUCH HIM OR I WILL KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES" she yelled again. She then turned around and looked at Max with eyes full of anger but quickly relented when she realized that he wouldn't of knowingly gotten a lapdance, well at least not with her there.

"Well shit Shaundi did you really have to scare all of the girls like that? " Pierce asked with concern

"Wait are Shaundi and the boss dating or something?" asked a puzzled saint

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Shaundi stans ontop of a coffee table and gets everyones attention.

"All right people! Just so that everyone will stop asking, M-"

Quickly getting up an stopping Shaundi from saying his name, Max continued from where she left off. "Shaundi and I are together so spread the word. If I even hear anyone else ask that question im going to have to re-canonize you. Got it?" he stated

All the saints quacking in their shoes nod their heads and return to partying. Feeling tired, Max leaves everyone and goes up to his room to take a nap. He closed the door behind him and spotted a black box on the floor. What could that be? He thought for a second and remembered the night he was captured, meeting Dex again and his proposal to help finish off the rest of the gang. He thought about it for a second and decided to call him and have him do the job. He then remembered that the box contained the ring he wanted to give to Shaundi. But maybe it was too soon.

Hearing the door creak open he stuffs the box in his pocket and turns around revealing Shaundi standing in the doorway. She walks up to him puts her hands on his chest, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"What are you doing up her alone Max? Shouldn't you be downstairs celebrating?" she asked him curiously

Feeling extremely nervous and worried that she might find the black box he backs away from her and plays it off coolly. "Oh well I felt really tired so I decided to come take a nap. Tomorrow I have a lot of things to do so I need my rest"

"Oh well then in that case lets lay down, I was feeling kinda tired too"

She jumped on the bed and took everything off except for her bra and panties. Max thought for a second and had a solution for his current situation.

"Okay ill come to bed in a second I just have to brush my teeth. I'll be back in a minute"

"I'll come with you" she said climbing off the bed

"Shaundi… I can brush my teeth alone"

"Well sorry for wanting to spend every second with you!" she shouted as she got back onto the bed and went under the covers

"_Jesus what's going on with her? She doesn't even let me brush my teeth alone…" _he wondered to himself. He took the black box out of his pocket and found a spot to place it in his closet, under a bunch of towels. Satisfied with his hiding spot, he actually brushed his teeth and went to lay down next to Shaundi. He heard sniffling and he wrapped his arm around her while she was facing away from him. She didn't object to it but kept silently crying. Max feeling this, pulled her closer and rubbed her stomach.

"Everything's going to be okay Shaundi, I promise" he said, kissing her nape.

After a few minutes she stopped sniffling and turned around to face him. She didn't say a word but instead kissed him on his lips, full of passion. Just then the door slammed open and a shadow stepped in. The light fixed itself and it revealed Josh Birk.

Pointing a finger at the couple he exclaimed "DON'T WORRY SHAUNDI. I'LL SAVE YOU FROM THAT WALKING ABOMINATION!"

"Oh come on. Max can I hurt this guy?" Shaundi pleaded to Max who only bowed his head, giving his approval

Basically running from the bed, Shaundi grabbed Birk by his neck and punched him in the family jewels. Groaning, he bends over and she grabs the belt loops in his pants and with all of her strength she tosses him out of the window.


	21. Chapter 21

**Well guys this story is nearing its conclusion. I wrote a chapter that was a little longer than usual so i hope that you enjoy it and remember to leave a review! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

**Maxs' POV**

Wow Shaundi really just threw Birk out of the window. Bah, he'll be fine, I think. I just hope that she doesn't find the box under the towels because if she does then that's going to be a shitty day. I need her to be focused on the _Clocks, _not this wedding shit. I've already called Dex and he has sent Kinzie some information on where to find their leader so that we can finally get rid of these pricks. Maybe then I ca-

"Max what are you thinking about?" I heard Shaundi ask me. I hadn't realized that I was staring at her.

"I was just thinking about what we're going to do about these assholes. And the fact that Birk might be dead" I told her the truth since there was no point in lying.

Rolling her eyes, she retorted "So what if Birk died? He was an annoying little shit who kept asking for my number and for me to marry him. _HE _actually has the nerve to try and propose to me, like really?"

"Yeah I guess but we should get some sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow so that means no sex or anything. Just sleep okay?"

"Okay fine whatever, just don't talk about Birk"

"You got it"

She turned away from me so that I could wrap my arm around her and with that I felt as if my eyelids were being dragged down by hooks with bricks strapped to them until I couldn't take it anymore and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**8 Hours Later**_

*_BEEP* * BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

My ears begin to get shattered by some annoying ass sound. What could it be? I scan the room looking for the source and spot an alarm clock buzzing. I remove the sheets from me and stroll over to the alarm clock and shoot it with my pistol. God damn that thing is annoying as hell.

"WHOA WHAT THE FUCK!" I hear a woman yell behind me. I guess I woke Shaundi up. Whoops…

"Relax it's nothing I just ended this clocks life because it annoyed me" I coolly reassured her

"Did you really have to shoot it? I mean was that really necessary?" she asked

"No but it woke me up… Ah fuck it come on just get dressed so we can get to business. By the way text everyone to meet us here because Dex sent Kinzie information on these guys so we can take them out"

"Okay I'll see you in a bit"

She hops out of bed and walks into the shower. I just grab a purple button up shirt and a gray blazer with a matching vest and put some jeans on with model shoes. Might as well look classy while I destroy another entire gang. I walk down the stairs and into the main lobby and wait for everyone to get here, cleaning my gun in preparation for my next fight.

After a quarter of an hour I hear a *_DING*_ and Kinzie, Pierce, Viola, Zimos, Oleg, Johnny, Ben, and Matt walk into the penthouse.

"Hey boss we came as fast as we could" Kinzie said

"What did Dex send you?" I asked

"Well according to video feeds that his people got off of traffic cameras we found out where the _Clocks_ operate. They seem to come and go to statue on Magarac island a lot so I think that's where they are set up. Im thinking we take a helicopter an-"

"We fuck shit up and kill some bitches" Johnny interrupted

Glaring at Johnny for stealing her thunder she responds "Yeah pretty much"

Grinning and nodding my head in approval of this brilliant plan I say "Sounds great. Come on let's just go before Shaundi comes out"

"Why? Why don't you want me to go" Shaundi says from afar. Everyone turns around to see her looking over them from the second floor as she leans on the railing. Pierce steps forward and attempts to explain the bosses' words for him.

"Look girl I think that the boss is right. You're pregnant and it's too dangerous for you to be coming with us. You have to keep that baby safe" he explains

"Fuck you im coming, there's no way that im staying behind for this because I want to see the look on Ashas face when we find her and kill her" she angrily snarls at Pierce

"Damn girl calm down, im just looking out for you. Besides I don't think we should go that far…" Pierce tries to calm her down

"WHAT? AFTER ALL THAT SHE'S DONE YOU DON'T WANT TO KILL HER" Shaundi yells at the top of her lungs

"Whoa wait what do you mean all that she's done?" Matt chimes in

I guess I forgot to fill him in. Well now is the time to do it since Shaundi is trying to smack the shit out of Pierce, needing Johnny to hold her back.

"Well for starters she tried to cause me and Shaundi to break up then Shaundi thinks she ran off and started this new gang. I guess it makes sense since they are British" I explain to him. He takes a second to digest the information.

"Well that's English to you!" he spits out "I don't care what she did, we're not killing her!"

Hearing this, Shaundi breaks free of Johnny's hold and runs over to Matt and punches him in the face, knocking him down and starts beating the shit out of him. I run over to hear and yank her off of him.

"Shaundi calm the fuck down! We aren't going to do anything to her until we find out why she did the shit that she did. Now will you quit acting all bitchy towards everybody? I know that these hormones and stuff are kicking in but damn you need to calm down" I shout at her

She winced at the fact that I yelled at her and the echoes of it resonated throughout the penthouse. I extend my hand out to Matt to help him up which he takes and I lift him off the ground. He clenches his jaw that she punched repeatedly.

"Sorry about that Matt you know how she is. We won't kill her unless she gives us a reason to, is that alright?" I asked him

"Yeah I guess so. God she hits just as hard as you do. Why do people always knock me down and beat me up…" he sulks

"Ah you'll be fine now come on let's get into this helicopter and get this done"

Everyone crowds into 2 separate helicopters and I make a call to some of the lower level saints to take a few boats and start driving to the island for back up. Obviously they don't question my orders and now we're executing our plan to the fullest extent. I look back and see Shaundi staring out into the city below us, looking sad while doing so. Why do girls have to be so emotional during pregnancy…

* * *

We finally make it to the island and meet up with some of the saints who already made it there. I walk up to one of them and get his attention with a whistle. He turns around and his eyes widen when he sees me.

"Oh hey boss what can I do for you!" he exclaimed with joy

Trying to sound as professional as possible I explain the details to the young recruit and his friends. "I need you and your group to follow and backup Johnny, Pierce, and Ben while they try to find the entrance to this place"

"Of course! Anything that makes you proud boss!"

"Well get to it then" I command

He runs off with his friends to meet up with their designated group and I hear his friends calling him a "suck up" and a "Kiss ass". They were kinda right but it was nice to have someone looking up to me, although that was something no one else needed to know. Johnny and his group ran off onto the other side of the island to try and find an entrance. I stayed behind and didn't see Shaundi anywhere, maybe she was still in the helicopter. I walked over to it and sure enough she was still there crying. Again…

"Shaundi what is it now? I swear you're always crying" I said while turning the microphone in my ear off so nobody else hears us.

She does the same before she starts to talk "It's just that I can't believe that you took Matts side! You know that she's been fucking with us and you still don't want to kill her? Why? Do you like her or something?" she snaps at me

I sigh and look over at the city of steelport, the ocean water glistening and reflecting the city. It was sunny outside and the early morning wind was blowing through my hair that was still untamed, which reminded me I still needed to get a haircut and shave.

I turn back to her, finally pulling together what I was going to say "You're making something out of nothing. Look let's just find her then we figure out what we do with her okay?"

"Fine" she says, getting off of the helicopter and after taking a few steps forward she trips and falls. Thankfully she fell on her arm but what caught my attention was what she tripped over. I walk over to her and help her up.

"Thanks"

"It's what I do. These bitches are sneaky as hell, look at what you tripped over"

She looked over to what I was pointing at and she saw the tiny silver handle that was barely poking through the grass not far from where we landed. We both walk over to it and I pull on it, lifting it up and we walk down the stairs in front of us and into a dimly lit corridor. God it even smelled old down here, which begs the question. How long has this secret place been here?

"God it smells bad in here" Shaundi whined, tugging on her shirt to pull it over her nose

I had to let everyone else know that we were down here. I turn the microphone back on but all I hear is static. Shit they must have some type of radio transmission jammer down here. Maybe if I go back up…

_***CLANG***_

"What the hell was that" Shaundi asks

We both turn around and see that the pathway we had come from was closed. I ran to it and tried to open it from the inside but it wouldn't budge.

"Well shit. Looks like we're on our own Shaundi" I gravely inform Shaundi

"Well that's just fucking great! Come on let's go kill something because now I'm pissed" she sneers

Psh, NOW she's pissed. I wonder what she was before….


	22. Chapter 22

Shaundi and I were walking through the corridor until we reached a door that was unlike its surroundings. While everything around it was grungy and looked as if it hasn't been cleaned in years, the door itself was a nice and polished white. I reached forward and opened the door and stepped into a brightly lit hallway, white and orange covering the entire area. I look down each side and decided to go to the right. I felt a something grab my hand and when I look down at it I see its Shaundi holding my hand. I look back at her and give her a reassuring nod. We continue down the hallway until we reach something that looks like a plaza.

To our left was a store that sold clothes that only had white and orange. To our left was a restaurant that was attached to an underground view of the ocean since we were underground. Wow they have an underground city down here just for themselves, I wonder what else they have. We hear a lot of chatter coming down the opposite side of the room and quickly ducked into the clothing store. As much as I hated to do this I knew that I had to change into clothes from the store in order to blend in because we're out numbered down here and I can't risk anything with Shaundi being with me.

I grabbed a pair of white loafers with pressed white dress pants and an orange polo shirt. Shaundi came out of the dressing room with white open toed heels and an orange skirt with a white blazer. When I looked down at her foot I notice that her toenails were still colored purple and I alerted her of this. She walks back into the dressing room and comes out minutes later with white in place of purple. Now we could keep checking this place out without any problems. The test we would have to pass is actually getting by these pricks without any problems. There was a huge crowd of people not too far ahead of us so I decided to walk through them.

Still holding Shaundis hand, we went on trudging through the crowd and they didn't look at us twice. They just walked into separate directions to wherever it was that they were going. Breathing a sigh of relief, we continue exploring the underground city and find that it has everything that steelport has smashed into a tiny town. Aside from the restaurant there was also a stripclub, a mini stadium, a gym, bars, and even a school. I guess we literally drove them underground. After getting past the initial amazement I remembered that we were here for a reason but maybe we shouldn't blow this place to hell. The saints could definitely use something like this and maybe I can live here with Shaundi until the baby is old enough to defend itself. I mean it has my genes AND the badass version of Shaundi is having it so I just assume that it would be like a smaller version of Johnny Gat.

We finally come across a large map of the whole building. We looked at the big red letters that said "_YOU ARE HERE" _and traced the arrow to see where we were. According to the map we were nearby an unmarked area of the map so I decided that we should head there. There should be a reason why they wouldn't mark it. I look in the direction where this area should be marked but I don't see anything other than a wall.

Just then I see a massive group of foot soldiers running in a certain direction. I catch some of what they were shouting and from it I deduced that Johnny and his group managed to make their way down here. As much as I wanted to help them I knew that they could handle themselves and I kept inspecting the wall. I hear a loud bang and I see a dust cloud beside me.

"What the hell was that?" I asked

"Well I guessed that they just put this wall here to trick us so i blew it up with one of my grenades" she smirked

"Oh well then. Let's check it out" I said not trying to make myself feel stupid for not realized this sooner

The room was as equally polished as the rest of the city, hell maybe even cleaner. There is a huge flight of stairs leading up and Shaundi gasps when she sees them. For once im going to be a gentleman and so I kneel down.

"Shaundi get on my back, you're not going to walk up all these stairs" I command her

"Are you sure? Because this extra baby weight might make it kinda hard to go all the way up these steps" she asked

"Im positive. Just get on my back so we can get it over with"

She climbs on my back and wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I hold onto her legs and begin my ascension. At first it was easy but after a few minutes of climbing my legs started to kill me. I didn't care though because I had to get Shaundi to the top. After what seemed like forever, we finally reached the top of the stairs and as soon as Shaundi got off of my back I collapsed on the floor. Looking over to the right I see an elevator and I realize that there was an elevator there the whole time.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I shout

"What? What's wrong?" she asked me as she kneeled by my side. Following my eyes she also sees the elevator and begins cursing under her breath. We spend a few minutes resting before I get up and see a door ahead of me. I slowly creep towards it and crack the door open slightly. It lead to a few different corridors and it seemed like whoever owned this whole place lived here. We continue walking down the corridor and finally reach a huge glass door decorated with gold trimming.

I kick the door open and somebody in the room jumps up and shoots the lights out.

"Shaundi stay back! I have to do this alone" I yell

"Okay, be careful Max!" she tells me

Closing the door behind me I turn to face whoever it was. "Well, well, well. Look who finally showed up. It took you longer than I thought to find this place. Your friends are killing anything they find and here you are standing in front of me. It looks like I'm dead but I'm not going down without a fight" the person shouted

"I should of known you were behind this" I sneer to the man I once let go


	23. Chapter 23

Standing before me was Killbane. We had killed him before except I guess since the time travel he is back. It doesn't matter though because this just means I can kill him again. I see Shaundi peak through the door and her eyes are instantly filled with rage. Just before she steps in I shoot her a look and she steps back outside. Killbane rolls his sleeves up on his button up shirt and I myself ready for the impending fight.

"So you're the asshole that runs this gang. I've gotta say im kinda surprised at that" I snarl

Killbane simply laughs obliviously and smacks his knee. "WOO! You're a very funny guy. I would never run a gang as weak as this one my dear boy! No no I was just told you would be here so I came to finish what I started" he cockily and optimistically said

"Well seeing as I took you and your piece of shit Luchadors down, I guess these guys will be a piece of cake!" I shot back

"MY LUCHADORS WERE THE BEST! NOW WE FINISH THIS!" he roars as he leaps at me. I guess I hit a nerve, oops…

I step to the side as he lands on the floor beside me with a thud. Before I can kick him he grabs my leg and tosses me over the chair he had been sitting in. Rubbing my leg that was in pain I got back up and limped towards him. As he was about to punch me I grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back and kicked him in the back of the knee. He falls to one leg and reaches his arms over his head and pulls me over him. Just then I grabbed his mask and tore it off of his head for the second time. He staggers back….

"NOO! NOT AGAIN! THAT"S IT, NOW YOU'VE DONE IT" he yells and ruthlessly runs at me. The next thing I know, I'm lying on the floor and I slowly drift into unconsciousness…

**Third Person POV**

Killbane stands above his arch enemy and laughs in triumph. Shaundi who had been watching through a crack in the door is sobbing hysterically and as much as she wanted to do something, she knew that Max wouldn't want her to. She turns to face the other way and braces for the sound of Killbane crushing her love. All of the sudden, the sounds of footsteps frantically coming up the stairs attracts her. A figure swiftly runs past her and into the room, one that she couldn't make out in the dim light. The next thing she hears is the sound of multiple gunshots and a loud thud hitting the floor.

Peeking through the door, she sees a man standing above the now lifeless corpse of Killbane and the unconscious Max. The man kneels down and begins slapping Max. She throws the door open and rushes to Max's side, slapping the man's hand away. Looking up she sees that the man standing before her was none other than a one, Josh Birk. Gasping at the realization that he was alive, and he had saved her lover from death. Staring at him in wonder as to why he would save Max when he had "stolen" her from him, he breaks the silence.

"Shaundi before you say anything I wanted to say that I get it" Josh said

"You get what?" she answered

"I get that you don't like me. I guess I picked it up in the seconds I was falling after you threw me out of the window.." he murmured

"Oh yeah about that… sorry" she tried to apologize

With a wave of his hand, he signaled that it was alright. "Don't worry about it. I guess I deserve it after how much I had been bothering you"

A grunt comes from below both of them as Max begins to wake up after being knocked out. Shaundi cups his cheeks in her hands and kisses him on the lips. Pulling away, Max sees the amount of worry that was present on her face and hugs her to comfort her. While doing this he notices Killbane dead on the floor, bullet ridden, and sees Josh staring at them with a smile on his face.

Wide eyed, Max speaks "WHOA! Josh you're alive?" he asked

"Yeah I am. NyteBlayde never dies so easily!" he exclaims over dramatically

"Give me a fucking break! How did you live" Max asked

Straightening himself up, Josh clears his throat to prepare to tell her tale. "Well after my EX-Goddess had thrown me at the window. I was obviously falling pretty fast. But just seconds before I fell to certain death, I noticed that there was a massive mob of NyteBlaydettes that were trying to get into the penthouse. I knew that they would be noble and sacrifice themselves for me" he emphasized EX, much to the chagrin of Shaundi

"So you landed on them and crushed them to death? Nice!"

"Yeah well what can I say? I'm Nytblade!" he exclaimed

Just then a figure leaped down from a vent in the ceiling and kicked Birks leg. He fell to the ground and the figure turned to face Shaundi and Max, revealing an extremely angry Asha Odekar.

"So I see that you got that whore pregnant!" she smirked

"YOU! I AM GONNA-"Shaundi attempted to threaten

"Do what? I think im going to have fun popping that balloon you have" she wickedly snarled at Shaundi who winced at the threat and backed down, afraid for her unborn child.

Jumping up, Max clenches his fists and thinks of the plethora of problems that Asha has caused for him. But he relents when he remembers why she did it. Finally deciding what he wants to do, he runs at her and gets her to attack him. When she attempts to punch him in the face, he grabs her arm and maneuvers himself so that he has her in a sleeper hold. Struggling against the muscular man holding her, Asha eventually passed out from asphyxiation.

Shaundi runs up to her and kicks her several times before Max pulls her off. "Shaundi stop. We're done here." he reassured her

"But-"

"No buts. It's done." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her out. Remembering the elevator from earlier, he went to it and pushed the down button. In mere seconds they were at the bottom of the stairs and he laughed at his stupidity of walking up all those stairs.


	24. Chapter 24

"Yo Boss where the hell are you and Shaundi at?" Johnny finally came through the earpiece. We walked out of the same doors that led us to Killbane and Asha. Josh was carrying Asha on his shoulders. As soon as we walked through the doors the surrounding area looked like a warzone. The stores had been shot up and the place was littered with bodies. Tables had been flipped over and riddled with bullet holes.

As we continued to walk we finally saw Johnny and the rest of the crew. They had a few cuts and bruises but nothing too serious. Pierce noticed us walking towards them and let the rest know we were coming, all of them turning around as if on cue.

"Well damn boss you look like you've been through hell and back" Johnny smirked. I guess the wounds from the fight with Killbane were beginning to show. I simply laughed it off while Shaundi gave Gat a murderous look which he obviously shrugged off because, well he's Johnny Gat.

"You'll never guess who we found in that secret room. That asshole Killbane was there and I beat the shit out of him!" I proudly lied to the group. Josh obviously wasn't gonna take this too well but before he could anything Shaundi spoke up "Yeah! Boss just ruined his whole life then he shot him right in his stupid face. Good riddance!"

Looking past us the crew noticed that Josh was with us. They seemed stunned at the fact that he was presumed dead when Shaundi threw him off the roof. Pierce opened his mouth as to say anything but I put my hand up to stop him and I said "It's better if we let that go unexplained. Now come on we gotta fix our new HQ up. Get some of the newly canonized saints to get rid of the bodies then call some carpenters in to replace some of this broken shit"

Everyone, including Shaundi, looked at me with a shocked look on their face. "Wait we're going to take this place over? Shit man then there is no point in going into Steelport anymore since there is a school, underwater views, stores, cafes, and restaurants here. YO! We can make some serious green if we open up sections to the people so they can buy shit they don't need and is probably bad for them"

I took in Pierces suggestion and it wasn't half bad. I nodded at him signaling my decision and he instantly pulled out his phone and started making calls. Shaundi pulled me to the side away from the rest, and with a serious tone in her voice she began to speak.

"So we're really going to do this? Making this place our HQ?" she asked with uncertainty

"I think it's the safest place for the baby Shaundi, you're due in a few months and I can't have you being in any kind of danger whatsoever. We'll be hiding in plain sight to the public and the police if we open this place up under different names and we'll make some serious money on the side too! Legally for once." I calmly reassured her

I guess she took my response positively since she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a peck on the lips. But then I remembered we had Asha to deal with. And just when I thought I could finally relax for once…

I spotted Josh still holding the unconscious Asha and I called him over. Shaundi walked off to the women's restroom to get away from him before he could do anything to annoy the hell out of her. Josh finally made his way to me and looked slightly worn down from all the fighting.

"Hey Josh I wanted you to find a place to tie her down so that we can ask her some questions. And by the way, good job with killbane. I know I stole your thunder but you see I can't have the other thinking im some poor defenseless slob who got his ass knocked out"

"Uhh no problem boss. I guess it's alright, I mean, you stole my girl and my credit and I've almost gotten killed several times since we met but I guess you're alright" Josh whined

"Ah shut up, you're starting to sound like Pierce, whining about everything but hey, at least you got money and Shaundi hasn't killed you yet for calling her your girl so I would say that you aren't doing too bad for yourself" I assured him. With that he walked off to find a suitable place to tie Asha down. Now that that's over I can finally have some R&R. I grabbed Shaundi as soon as she came out of the restroom and I looked at the map again. I found a place listed as "Apartment Block A" and took off for it immediately.

It wasn't long before we reached our destination and these rooms didn't look half bad. Entering the room I plopped myself on the bed and found that it was the softest one I've ever laid in. Ooooh yeah Shaundi is going to be very safe here. For sure. I let all of my thoughts leave my head and I quickly fell asleep.

**The Very Next Day**

I roll out of bed and hit the floor with a loud thud. Ouch. I heard sizzling in the background and Shaundi peaking from the corner of a wall. She saw that I had fallen and was giggling. I cursed myself under my breath and got up as if nothing happened. I walked into the kitchen to see what smelled so good and I found that Shaundi was cooking bacon and eggs.

"Jesus woman I did not know you could cook! I thought the only thing you knew how to do was murder fools" I told her

In response she playfully slapped me then got serious. "So when are we going to deal with that stupid whore?" she asked me. Damn it and I had just woken up too…


End file.
